Battle of the Sexes
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: In a world of music, the steady beats of rock-n-roll power the lives of eight hopeful teens. Watch as they strive for greatness, or crash and burn. Rob/Star, Rae/Cy, Jinx/BB, Sped/Aqua, complete AU
1. chapter I

**Chapter One**

**Couples: **

Robin x Starfire

Raven x Cyborg

Beast Boy x Jinx

Speedy x Aqualad (yes, that means boy-on-boy)

**Rating: **T

**Reasons: **language, sexual hinting, drugs, lies and rock and roll

**Full Summary:** In a world of music, the steady beats of rock-n-roll power the lives of eight hopeful teens. Watch as they strive for greatness, or crash and burn.

Rob/Star, Rae/Cy, Jinx/BB, Sped/Aqua, complete AU

**Notes:** woot woot yet another Teen Titans fic. Le show is awesome!

**Disclaimer:** I no own you no sue

**Words: **2,368

**Reviews/Flames:** Reviewsloved; faithful reviewers will get a cookie the size of their head! Flames about the couples I picked will be laughed at and posted here for others to mock. Flames on my lack of skill, to be used to heat my bedroom. My fanfiction mascot seems to think that I'm trying to turn her into a Popsicle.

**Remarks: **_none since this is the first chapter, who will be the first?_

**Chapter One **

**Estrogen Side**

The morning started out as normally as possible. A loud siren rang through a crack shack apartment in San Francisco, and four friends were less then welcoming to the noise. The first one to wake up, would be able to gain full access to the bathroom, the cleanest bowl for their cereal and hell, what could possible be the last amount of spare change in the couch to get to work.

But who would it be?

Who would be willing to get out of the safety and security of their personal space? Their bed, just for some typical comforts? Hot water in the shower. The last squirt of that raspberry shampoo.

Four girls.

And no sign of life.

The alarm clack rang over a self-made system, ringing repeatedly. Groans of life erupted from the main two bedrooms. Accompanied with the typical pillow hurling at the speakers. Someone would have to get up. To spare the others of the loud noise and to reap the rewards that came with being the first out of bed.

No one moved. However, now each girl was pillow less and grew rapidly uncomfortable in such a state. Rachel Roth, typically referred to as Raven, the youngest of all the girls, compensated by rolling her blanket corner into a small ball. Determined to grasp onto the fleeting moments of sleep, the last seconds that she would be asleep, before being hurled into an unforgiving and long day of busting tables for minimum wage. Her roommate and best friend slash clothes thieve tossed a carefully protected second pillow towards her. Nicole Diaz, the second oldest, the klepto and known as Jinx, didn't want to get rid of the alarm either. But was dead set on making her so-called best friend do it. A warm shower was nothing compared to extra sleep. Raven picked up the pillow, while placing it under her dyed purple hair. A muttered groan of,

"You bitch…give it back…" Jinx groaned as Raven stuck out her tongue, "Real mature Raven… you trollop."

Down the hall, the siren rang through the bedroom. More groans and tossed pillows. As well as ceramic objects and hell even a few shoes. Kori Anders, the oldest girl in the fearsome foursome of girls picked up her natural bright red head off the pillow, while scratching her head. The fuzziness of sleep still clinging to her. Her roommate, Karen Beecher-Duncan slept soundly, a pair of black and yellow fuzzy earmuffs clasps firmly on her ears.

"Friend-Bee… will you be waking soon?" the overly sweet and naïve voice belonging to the one and only Starfire. Kori aka Starfire looked over to her best friend, she received the nickname Bumblebee, due to her obsession with the colors black and yellow and their many different stripped options. Kori laid back down; surely, someone down the hall would get up. Jinx never let the alarm go for more then half an hour. None of them liked that thing. But this whole playing in a rock band thing, paid shit until you got big. Part time jobs were part of surviving. Even if it consisted of lame jobs. Raven and Bee busted tables at a local diner, an itty-bitty little outfits and a boss that was a total creeper. Starfire, she stacked books at a near by used bookstore, and sometimes filled in for the barrister. Might explain why she was always so full of energy. Too many free samples of the coffee. Made it seem like the girl was going on a perpetual sugar high. As for Jinx, well as much as everyone hated to admit it, she did what she did best. Thieving during the day and dancing topless at night.

It was a normal set up. Four girls who loved being best friends. All completely different from each other, but there through whatever life threw at them. It was a girl power ego trip. In the immortal words of Ginger Spice, the feminist with the greatest shoes, known to mankind "Girl Power!" Who needed stinky boys when they had their friendship? Okay, maybe men played into their lives every once in a while. A boyfriend here, a fling there. Nothing that ever seemed to last. Raven dated this guy Malchoir for a few weeks. Made her insanely happy. Until he got what he wanted. Convince that he loved her, they had sex and he ran. When Starfire was almost forced into marrying a man by the name of Karras, he was killed before they could eve enjoy their wedding bliss. Still a virgin by all standards, which is the main trait she shared with Bumblebee. She was a very…angry and aggressive type of woman, not something that every man wanted to try to take on. Last, was the ever…_open_, Jinx. She never really talked about her first time. According to Bee, who grew up with the pink-haired klepto, she was raped as a kid. Repeatedly by her stepfather. Jinx had issues with commitment and she didn't care who knew it.

There wasn't much that the girls could do for each other…besides staying the best of friends. There was a sign of life from third room in the house. A dark haired male kicked open the apartment door. Holding a box of doughnuts. Fresh, warm and just out of the Krispy Kreme ovens. A tray of hot steamy drinkables sitting on top. Four coffees and a cup of something that ended in 'ito' and had some complex caramel/chocolate/whipped cream at the top, God Jinx was so high maintenance sometimes. Garth balanced everything on one hand, while trying not to trip in the pigsty that these girls called their home. He was used to the alarm. As well as the overall laziness of the girls. He set down the box, while turning off the alarm. A few easy buttons on the pin pad next to the couch, the apartment filled with a grateful moan as the dark haired male smiled. At the same time, four very different voices all yelled at him the same time,

"We love you Garth."

Only known as Garth. Any sign of a last name had been deleted years ago when he became emancipated from his abusive parents. They found out he was gay in high school and after many various exorcisms and homo'no'mo camps they finally decided that just forgetting that they had a son would be better. He was okay with it. Living with some friends, he made at homo'no'mo camp, and becoming a band manager for the greatest underground all-girl band, that San-Fran has ever heard. Disenchanted. Lead vocals, Karen Beecher-Duncan. Bassist and back-up vocals, Raven Roth. Guitarist, Kori Anders and the ever-talented Nicole Diaz on drums. They were a great group. Some serious potential.

"I love you too girls." damn, did that make him feel like Charlie, or what? A bedroom door opened, as his first Angel walked out. Kori. The naïve European-chick. She was over six foot tall, long legs and a body to die for. She wore a pair of purple pajama pants and a matching tank top. Her English was still off, she didn't understand idioms all that well and had the strangest diet. Usually consisting of drinking mustard.

"Morning, Friend-Garth." She sat down at the table, while taking a doughnut and a cup of coffee for herself.

"Morning, Starfire." She smiled, as I looked to see if anyone was coming next. He could hear some arguing in the farthest room. Jinx and Raven. More alike then either of them wanted to admit. Probably getting ready for a foot race to the coffee. There was a reason he only got one chocolate coated with rainbow sprinkles. There were only few times in life when two Goth girls would race for something colorful. The door opened. One their mark. Get set. GO! Jinx and Raven lined up, using the relatively straight line of chained clothes as a starting line. They started running, as Garth held up the Golden Prize. That hot rich and chocolaty breakfast was at stake here. Jinx was in the lead. Then Raven. Then a perfect tie.

Jinx.

Raven.

Jinx. And the winner. The pink haired wonder of the world… Jinx. She took her prize, while sitting down next to Starfire. "You brought us doughnuts, we feel your love Garth." Raven picked up a plain doughnut while sipping her black coffee. Felt great going down.

"Anyone hear from Bee?" Starfire shook her head, as they looked expectantly to the closest bedroom. A low grumble came from the bedroom, Garth went to the bedroom with a cup of coffee, and he opened the lid and waited for any signs of life. The door opened, he smiled while trying to use some of his charm to soothe the beast. She took the coffee, while taking as deep of a drink as she could. Without doing severe damage to her throat from the burning liquid. "Do you love me?" she threw her arms around the taller male, while letting him drag her to where the pretty doughnuts were being pawed through. Bee sat down on Raven's lap, while drinking more of her coffee. Starfire and Jinx munched away happily, while trying to keep warm in they're below freezing apartment.

Starfire never wanted to complain about it, her parents bought them this place. Back in Europe, she was considered royalty. When her parents found out she wanted to be a musician, they wanted to cut her off completely. But, apparently, it was too much of a scandal to have a disowned Princess, roaming around America. So, they paid for the apartment. The girls had to have a monthly dinner with Star's parents, be on their best behavior and be civil, or no check. Money ran their world. It's just right now… they didn't have any.

"When was the last time, our darling manager brought us breakfast?" Jinx asked, licking off some of the whipped cream. She put a drop of it on Garth's nose as the other girls laughed. Their laughter died down slightly. Gradually as looks of realization spread over their features. He…never…bought…them…food. He never got up and brought them something to start their day. They stared at him: brown, green, navy and pink eyes all stared at Garth and he stood there, whipped cream on his nose. He smiled while getting down on his knees. He did something terrible. All of the girls were sure of it. Raven had to slide her arms around Bee's waist to keep the ebony-haired teenager from attacking the older male. Everyone shouted, screaming and pleading for some answers. He looked up to them, while feeling grateful for Raven being there to protect him against Bee.

"I signed you guys up for the upcoming battle of the bands. Winner gets a recording contract. I'm so sorry!" the girls stopped yelling, instantly replaced with squeals of excitement. Bee and Raven hugged as Jinx and Star jumped around, yelling that they were going to be famous. Garth stood up, while looking to their expressions. Weren't they going to be upset he didn't talk to them first? Consult them before making such a huge decision? Ah well, he wasn't being killed and there were doughnuts. Life is good. "So, you're not mad?" he asked, taking a piece off for himself.

"You're going to make us famous. Why would we be mad?" Jinx draped her arms around Garth, while kissing him on the cheek. "You sure you're not interested?" the other girls groaned as Garth laughed. Jinx had been desperate to get into his pants. He tapped her arms slightly, while asking point-blank.

"You have a penis yet?"

"Not now, not ever." She let go, while going back to her chair. Putting her skeleton themed pajama pants on the table. Right next to the coffee cups. Bee leaned back against her friend, while dunking the doughnut into her coffee. "Your main competition is this brand new guy's group. They just came from the east coast; they're called Brain Damage. Very good. The other bands are shit. But I still want you four to get ready to practice your asses off." Everyone raised a hand in mock salute, while feasting on the only meal their friend/manager ever gave them.

**Chapter One done!**

**Well my precious, darling and super amazing vampire BFF Roxy, I hope you're happy that chapter one is finished. I know it's not the same format as the original ficlet starter, but I had a sugar rush and the whole alarm system was stuck in my head now that school started back up. So, I hope everyone liked this fic. Be sure to check out our other fic under this name, called Deadly Obsessions. Same pairings and same fandom. If you have an idea for the fic that you wish to share, please let us know in a review. **

**XOXO,**

**Jenn **


	2. chapter II

**Chapter Two**

**Notes: **so, like this first chapter this is going to be a introduction to the other band Brain Damage. Also, as much as I love Cyborg in all of his mechanical glory, this is an AU, so he's more like the Stone counterpart from the HIVE episodes. H'ok so I think that's it for the notes.

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure that if I owned Teen Titans, Speedy and Aqualad would be getting really busy right now. All hot sweaty and horizontal. Yum…

**Reviews/Flames: **By now, the policy should be well known. Reviews are loved, you review our fic and chances are we will take a look at your fics and review. Reviews make hearts go thump thump and make us happy. Lol. Flames will be used to keep the crack shack apartment in chapter one warm. Any flames on the couples, and yes, they will be posted here for others to mock.

**Words: **2,361

**Remarks: **anon review Mia: thanks for the first review. I'm trying to keep the updates as current as possible. I'm back in school now, so it'll take a backseat to homework and studying and stuff.

**Chapter Two**

**Testosterone Side**

No one could have guessed how annoying a cross-country road trip could be. Moving from Gotham City, to the other side of the United States, it sucked! But there they were, five guys, who decided that California had a better music scene and better music. So, what else to do but pack up all of their possessions, clean out the pathetic bank accounts that they had and move to San Francisco. True, they were all shit-faced drunk when they made the decision, and it was too late to take back that phone call to the superintendent calling him a butt-munching asshole.

In the front seat, talking to his "baby" of a car and apologizing for the long trip was Victor Stone. Due to his obsession with all this electric, he received the nickname Cyborg. It was rare that anyone even called him Victor. Next to him was the PETA shirt clad green kid. Known as Beast Boy to everyone there, his parents were the only one allowed to call him Garfield Logan, for obvious reasons. No one questioned how Beast Boy got to his green state; that was just a quirk about the young man that they grew to accept. "Dude, are we there yet?" the green male complained as he was hit in the back of the head. Three other males sat in the back seat. He turned around, narrowing his forest green eyes. "Alright, who did that?" Beast Boy, much to the horror of Cyborg jumped into the back seat, putting his feet on the brand new interior.

Beast Boy started to attack the male sitting in the middle. Known to the others only as Speedy. He was the second oldest in the group, there was barely anything known about him. He was (apparently) a natural redhead with bright green eyes. he was pretty tall and had no family back in Gotham. Beast Boy landed on his lap, while wrapping a green arm around his neck, digging his knuckle into Speedy's head. Next to the redhead was the shortest and second youngest, Richard Grayson. He hated the potential nickname of 'Dick' so he insisted his name was Robin. He had the schools convinced for years before his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, let it slip at a PTA meeting. "Beast Boy, get back in the front, I think Cy's about to toss you out the window." It was very much true; the driver's large hand was reaching into the back seat, pulling his green best friend off the redhead and making him sit back down. Cyborg sighed, wondering if he pissed off someone in a past life.

The only silent member of the car was sitting on the other side of Speedy. Headphones on his ears and his head bobbing slightly with the silent music on the other end, was Wally West. He got the nickname Kid Flash during his years of running track for his high school. "Alright guys, I listened to the whole CD you made." He announced, taking the white headphones off his head. Everyone in the car grew silent. Speedy stopped kicking Beast Boy's seat, Robin bit his lower lip, waiting for their friend to pass judgment on their first of many CDs. "Your sound is pretty tight, don't get me wrong. This is a whole new place. You might have been the shit back at Titans East High, but this is the big leagues now. Which is why…I signed you up for the Battle of the Bands." If they hadn't been on a pretty busy highway, Cyborg would have slammed on the brakes. A battle of the bands? They were new. They barely had their play list down, and it would end terribly!

"Flash, I know you have our best interest at heart, but how is public humiliation supposed to make us better musicians?" Robin questioned, watching as Flash put a CD into the player. He hit play, while explaining.

"I did it, because the winner gets a recording contract. This is your main competition, they're called Disenchanted. All girls, and set right here in San-Fran." The intro ended, and the almost angelic voice started. the guys listened, finding their feet tapping to the steady beat. Once the song ended, there was silence in the car. "Beat that, and you guys got the contract." There were nods going through the car as Robin spoke up next.

"Which brings us to the next order of business…this place that Bruce bought…it only has two bedrooms." Beast Boy instantly latched onto the arm of Cyborg, shouting out for the whole car to know.

"Me and Cy get our room! The three of you can share." The back seat instantly grew furious, while shouting about how unfair it was. Flash blew on a whistle, while making his hands into a T formation.

"Time out, everyone! B, you and Cy get a room together, Robin and Speed you get the other. I have claims to the couch, but the first shower every morning no matter what… deal?" the forever mediator of the group held a 'fight with me and I will kick you off the car' look on his face. Everyone nodded, as Cyborg started to honk his horn. A bright green sign with "JUMP CITY WELCOMES YOU!" written in white. Jump City was a small division of San Francisco, the neighborhood that the guys were going to live.

"We're here, we're here…thank god, I gotta pee." Beast Boy started to jump around in his seat. He had a bladder the size of a kitten's. Cyborg pulled into the garage of a run down looking apartment complex as he stopped the car,

"I'm sorry baby, you go to sleep now. Daddy will get your brand new oil in the morning, okay." Cyborg cooed to his car, while kissing the steering wheel. The other guys got out, while stretching their legs for the first time since Las Vegas. "Robin, you sure this is the place?" Cy asked, getting out of the car last. None of the guys wanted Bruce to pay too much for a place for them, but this was downright disgusting.

"Um…yeah…'Slice of Heaven Apartments', this is us." He looked at the building sheepishly, Speedy unlocked the trunk, while taking some of the bags in his hands.

"This is all we need, gentleman, did you expect a suite at the Hilton? Come on! This place is totally rock 'n roll!" he started towards the front door, while trying to figure out what apartment they had. Room 303. Third floor. Left side of the hall. The others followed, carrying instruments and bags of their possessions. Once inside the apartment, a stench of puke reached all of their noses. Speedy entered first, with caution. He was used to crappy places to live. Back when he was a drug addict, his parents kicked him out. He lived wherever he could.

"Dude, does Bruce hate you or something?" Beast Boy asked Robin, putting his bags down. The dark-haired boy looked around, considering that it might be true. Speedy checked the bedrooms, while returning from his search.

"Looks like we got a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom." The guys nodded, while making a few more trips back and forth, carrying in instruments. By the last trip, they watched as the door across the hall opened up. There was a girl with bright red hair and an amazing tan grabbing their mail. All of the so-called men stopped in their tracks. Dropping bags, instruments and trying to be the first one to say hi to her.

"Um…hello…" she waved slightly, while grinning ear to ear, "Are you new here, friends?" this girl…stunning didn't describe it. Tall, with bright green eyes and long cherry red hair,

"Yeah, we just moved from the other coast." Robin got to her first, looking a little silly. Considering it was only a little bit over five foot tall. He shook her hand, while seeing another male with long black hair open the door father. He had dark brown eyes that almost made them look black. Mystery-Male put a hand on the RedHead's hip while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What have we here, Star?" each male took their turns introducing themselves, as Wally came up the stairs last.

"Okay, all we have to do is demolish those feminist-need-to-get-a-good-lay Disenchanted and this Battle of the Bands thing is in the bag." Mystery-Male and Red-Head's eyes widened as more girls came to the door, one curvy short girl with pale skin and dyed purple hair, one with dark black hair and darker skin, and the third with similar pale skin and bright pink hair. They must have heard what Flash said, as Red-Head was pulled towards the other girls.

"What did you say about Disenchanted?" Uh-oh. Wally stepped forward and repeated his sentence. Putting extra emphasis while laughing during the "need to get laid" part. Mystery-Male looked to the rest of us, while laughing slightly. "Let me guess…Brain Damage?" Robin, Speedy, BB and Cyborg smiled while hi-fiving each other. Excited that they were already well known here.

"Yes we are, I'm Beast Boy on bass, this is Cyborg on drums, Speedy here is our vocalist and Robin is on guitar. Who are you lovely ladies?" Mystery-Male put his arm around Beast Boy, while pointing to each girl,

Curvy-purple haired chick, "This is Raven, she's on back-up and bass."

Tall gorgeous redhead, "This is Starfire, she's our guitarist."

Pale and pink haired girl, "This is Jinx, our drummer."

Ebony haired, darker girl, "And this our very own Bumblebee, vocals. They're Disenchanted." The girls went back into their apartment, while slamming the door shut.

Each male turned to Flash, while glaring.

"Feminist-need-a-good-lay? What the hell were you thinking?" Robin yelled, smacking their manager over the head. Yeah, Wally would be sleeping in the hallway tonight. The guys entered their apartment, while unpacking. "Starfire was pretty hot though." He added a few hours later. The other guys were sitting on the couch, formerly covered in unknown stains, until they scrubbed it. Cyborg was setting up their TV and game system as Flash had his head phones in again.

"That would make the Tall-Dark haired dude their manager, his name is Garth. No last name that I could find. He's one hell of a bastard. Very cut throat. Watch out for him." He added, trying to get back into his friends' good graces. The TV was set up, Speedy and Beast Boy finally wrestled with the Guitar Hero package and managed to get it open. Beast Boy had the evil and sinister box pinned to the ground as he used his teeth to tear the tape off.

Speedy to the side, yelling and coaxing the green male to "Go Mike Tyson on it's ass!" Beast Boy got that last strip of tape off, while getting off the box. His lanky arms in the air as he bounced around on the balls of his feet. Speedy got down to his knees, slammed his hand down on the puke orange carpet, right next to the lifeless body of the Guitar Hero box, "One…" his hand slammed down, "Two…" his hand slammed down a second time, "THREE…! And it's down!" the other guys cheered on as Beast Boy spit out the piece of tape in his mouth.

"That's what I thought you bastard…" he danced around slightly, while pulling the glory that was the guitar out of the box. "We have now turned this house…into a home." They shared a moment of silence, before having an all out battle of rock-paper-scissors to get to go first. After twenty painful minutes of war fair, the final order was decided.

Robin.  
Flash.  
Cyborg.  
Beast Boy.  
Speedy.

The first day spent in peace, good music, good friends and soon half a dozen pizzas. Meat-lover for Cy, vegetarian for Beast Boy, tomato for Robin, extra cheese and pepperoni for Speedy and extra sauce and M&M's for Flash. Yes, they were strange men. But, best friends nonetheless. They attacked the pizza boxes before they could even touch the ground, washing it down with a shared two liter of soda.

I know! I suck at endings!

**And yes, Flash is a complete idiot, but they had to hate each other. **

**I know, Roxy you must be so proud of your Jenn-ikins. Posting a second chapter so quickly. Lol. Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter, and please submit a review. They make us happy. Hehe. **

**Be sure to check out our other Teen Titans fic, Deadly Obsessions. **

**XOXO, **

**Jenn **


	3. chapter III

**Hey everybody! **

**Well, as I said before, I'm trying to be very loyal with this whole updating thing. I really would like people to grow fond of this fic, if not love with complete and utter support. So, on for the usual format… **

**Notes: **Okay, below there is going to be a little bit about a "True Directions" it's from this great movie called But I'm a Cheerleader which everyone should watch. Also, this chapter is going to be a little bit, more or less, just Speedy, Aqualad, and their previous relationship. Not every chapter is going to be like this, but I really like this shipping and want to get it started as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not making any profit from this, I'm not attempting to sell these fics or even make claims that I am the genius behind Teen Titans. …In the words of Damian, fuck my life

**Reviews/Flames: **Reviews shall be praised, your penname will be scribed into our hearts and your fics will be loved for generations to come

Flames, okay if you have something sincere to say, about a mistake I've made, something bugging you, then it's fine. Flame on. If all you have to say is "U Sux" then your flame will be posted here for us to mock. If you have something bad to say, say it with at least a little bit of literacy. Any flames on the couples I chose, well, see the above for punishment.

**Words:** 2,288

**Remarks: Roxy –** thanks for liking the chapters so far. I was worried that you'd be pissed over the whole Garth coming to the estrogen side. I'm trying to do the whole homework thing and post at the same time.

**G. Login – **a double reviewer! W00t. Response to first review: the whole point was to show the gradual rise to fame. I mean, how boring would it be if they were all big with the inflated egos. Not a very good fic. Freezing apartments, scarce food, and foot races for rainbow doughnuts. Much more fun for me to write. As for the part on Garth, I did like how that came out, as a bisexual girl, when I came out to my Irish Catholic family…I was very surprised that the same thing didn't happen.

Response to second review: as compared to the Wayne Mansion, this place is a hole in the wall crack shack. Lol

**Chapter Three  
****Midnight Encounter**

Garth sat on the plush bright yellow couch, while watching the girls destroy Bee's punching bag. The artistic Jinx managed to draw each member of Brain Damage's face on the leather surface. He couldn't help but stare at the side with Lead Vocals. Starfire was punching the redhead's face. Roy Harper. The two haven't spoken since Camp True Directions. A homo'no'mo retraining facility. They met, fell in love, had sex. The authorities there caught them both. Garth took complete blame, expecting the man who claimed to love him, to leave with him. However, no, it didn't happen that way. Roy claimed that he didn't want Garth ever again. He called him terrible words, said that Garth was corrupting him since day one, giving him Play Girl magazines and trying to kiss him behind the boathouses. Roy called him a faggot; Garth knew it was the end for them, despite the amount of pain in Roy's bright green eyes when he said it. The raven-haired swimmer left that day and tried to never think about the redhead again.

Like that would ever happen.

He thought about Roy everyday.

Garth watched Starfire attack the drawn male over and over again. Calling him various (what he assumed to be) bad words in whatever language, she spoke originally. She might be a skinny little Princess, but damn did that girl have a temper. Jinx started kicking the midget Robin's face, calling him various swears in Spanish. She grew up in Puerto Rico, but with the years going by, she could only remember how to curse someone out; came in handy, cause situations like this were pretty common in their house. Raven sat down next to Garth, while watching the violence. "You don't want to join in?" he asked, a slight humored smile etched on his otherwise completely serious face.

"This is pointless, it does no damage to the actual assholes." She pulled a book from inside of the couch. Garth's amazement never ceased with this band. The girls were so different. Yet the best of friends. Bee came running at the bag with a letter B shaped knife, while tearing into the green-kid's face.

"I'm going for a walk." He smiled away Raven's concerned face as she continued to read her book. Garth stepped over the snarling Jinx; they had managed to get the punching bag down from the chain on the ceiling. She had her pale arms wrapped around it, laying on her back with her teeth sunk into the leather. Trying to rip Robin's face off. Hell hath no fury then that of a woman scorned. He opened the door, promising to bring home Chinese food. Once the door was securely closed, he looked across the hall, seeing an almost too familiar redhead looking at him. "Hey Roy." A visible shiver went down the redhead's spine. He tried to play it off, pulling his thin black jacket closer around him. Garth couldn't help but notice how much he changed since their days at True Directions. He got a lot taller, he looked a lot thinner, but there were his same emerald green eyes and fiery red hair.

"I've been going by Speedy now, Garth." The darker haired male wanted to move forward. Get just a little bit closer to the infiltrator of his fantasies and haunter of his dreams. The two males stood in silence. The almost visible tension hung in the air. The last time they were together, well, it was Garth's turn to shiver from the memories flooding back.

"What brings you here, _Speedy_?" the accidental venom dripped from his voice. Garth wished he could take them back, as they hung in the air between the two boys; Speedy shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. He at least had the decency to look ashamed. Roy was able to stay with his family. Lie to himself through the True Directions graduation and fake his way into _normal_ culture. Garth? He was disowned. He was kicked out of True Directions before his pants were even up.

"Does it have to be like this Garth?" Roy left his safe perch on the wall, while sliding one bony ivory hand on Garth's tanned cheek, the other went to his waist, keeping the swimmer in place. The dark haired male shivered again, not even trying to play it off as the cold, "Can't we go back to how it was?" Garth's brain couldn't even register. He wanted to know what happened to Roy. Questions filled his brain. Pleadings for those questions to disappear overtook his rational thought as Garth's hands went to _Speedy's_ shoulders. Was he even the same man? Roy Harper? Who gambled on himself in camp archery games? Who would crinkle his nose when he laughed and licked the sour cream and onion off his chips before he ate them? Could they have that same first romance passion? _Speedy's_ hands stroked the other male's face gently. Their bodies moving together, their lips dangerously close. The apartment door behind Garth opened as Bumblebee stood in the doorway.

The boys jumped apart, as _Speedy_ went back to his home. "Bye Garth." He called over his shoulder, yeah; Disenchanted was about to lose their voice. Bee smiled, while slowly closing the door.

"We just wanted to tell you, to…um…get extra chopsticks… _sorry_." The door closed completely as Garth looked back to where _Speedy_ disappeared. How could he deal with Him living across the hall? He had to be all about his girls. All about them making it big and taking him with them. Known forever as Garth: founder, manager and best friend to Disenchanted. He stole a final glance at the door. Identical to every other, yet held the red haired harpy of his dreams. He didn't have time for a boyfriend. Especially not one so deep in the closet that he was finding Christmas presents.

He tore himself away from the door, while shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't need the drama, he didn't need Brain Damage and he did certainly **did not** need Roy Harper. Right now, some Szechwan style bean curds and watching his girls attack his ex…what boyfriend? No, those words didn't sit right with him. No mater how desperate he was to have them be true. Whatever they had, ended at camp it was his ex Roy, yeah that sounds pretty good. Garth finally made it to the local Chinese food place, thinking about not thinking about Roy. Commanding himself not to think about how great it felt to have Roy's hands on him. Plead with himself not to think about it. "Gimme a szechwan style bean curds combo, two pints of pork lo mein, a pint of egg drop soup and two quarts of sweet and sour chicken." He rested his head against the counter as he placed his order. He couldn't stop. A man possessed. That's what he became and that's what happened when he lets that red haired harlot into his life.

With several bags in hand, he made his way back up the two flights of stairs. He could hear his girls in their room. Yelling at the screen, as Kori yelled for them to be nice. He kicked the door a few times, before it opened. Just like in the morning with their coffee. The bags were attacked, as Kori whimpered for them to save her some lo mein. Her turn in Guitar Hero wasn't quite over yet. Garth looked to the screen, that girl was a beast at Guitar Hero. If she didn't get one hundred percent every time…the world would stop spinning.

That had to be the most expensive thing in their home. Their T.V and game system. It was the first thing that Jinx bought with her paycheck from _Pussy Cat Club. _Now, they use the money to buy food, pay bills and stay alive. Garth and Raven sat down on the couch. Everyone else attacking the poor animals. They were the vegetarians of the group, Raven sipping at her egg drop soup. He knew that the interrogation was coming. Surely enough, once everyone had a sickening amount of food lining their bellies, did Bee turn around to look at him. "So, what was that I saw in the hallway, Mr. Garth?" he could feel a bit of a red tint on his cheeks. Blaming it on the spicy food.

"It was nothing…" Jinx tore my food out of my hands, trying to avoid any stains on their precious yellow couch. The girls attacked him, begging for details. After twenty minutes of suffocating hugs and nose-to-neck snuggling, he caved in. "Okay, okay, we dated back at True Directions. It's over though. No big deal." Jinx sat down on his lap, while pushing his shoulder length black hair behind his ear.

"From what Bee said, it looked like much, _much_ more." She giggled slightly as Garth pushed her off. "Bastard…" she picked back up her chop sticks, while plotting her attack on Kori's lo mein. The red haired Princess saw the gleaming look in her eyes. That subtle hint as to what was coming. She growled while bearing what suddenly looked to be rabid fangs. Jinx's hand, which was already halfway to Kori's white take out container, pulled back against her body as a whining cry noise escaped the pink haired girl's lips.

"My food, if you would like some Friend-Jinx, simply ask." She smiled, that girl was rather scary. But sweet and naïve nonetheless. She held her container out to the pink haired stripper, while smiling broadly.

"It's rather scary how well we get along…" Bee confessed, as Raven slid onto her lap. Bee took the plastic container out of Raven's pale hand, while drinking it for herself,

"Example number one Bee…" Garth smiled, while looking over his friends, "We do have some things in common, we all love our music, we love each other and we love you Garth…isn't that all that matters?" the youngest Goth girl took her soup back, while finishing it off. "And we all hate those bastards across the hall…" the white take out containers clinked together in the middle, shouting praises that those stinky boys were going down.

**Okay, so this is not as long as the other chapters!**

**I know, I'm being a very bad writer, :hangs head in shame: **

**So, hope everyone liked this, and I _really_ hope that everyone continues to review the fic like how you have been. I swear I had like a swell of joy last time I opened my in-box. Lol. **

**So…what else do I have to say…? **

**Chapter Four should be coming soon. I hope that this fic will only be like…25 chapters, and then maybe an epilogue. However, if we need more, then there will be more chapters. **

**Hope this chapter keeps you happy Roxy! **

**XOXO, **

**Jenn **


	4. chapter IV

**Major A/N for this chapter… so Roxy, Damian and I spent like two hours on the phone together figuring out stuff for this fic**

**Major A/N for this chapter… so Roxy, Damian and I spent like two hours on the phone together figuring out stuff for this fic. So we're jam packed with ideas and ready to go. **

**Notes: **the whole last name for Garth, I made it up for the sole purpose of this fic. It is in no way canon.

**Disclaimer: **ahh, the nights I spend wishing I came up with Teen Titans. I lay in bed and stare up at the stars and wonder…where the fuck did the ceiling go?!

**Reviews/Flames: **_Reviews_ are loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_ is loved, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_ will be used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm

**Words: **2,417

**Remarks: anon review Christi – **damn computers, sometimes they hate me too…actually they do hate me a lot. The whole term "homo-no-mo" is from this great movie called Queer Duck, which, yes is as absurd as it sounds. The main character Queer Duck wants to know what it's like to be straight, so he goes to…you guessed it… Homo'no'mo. As for the couples, I have two best friends in the whole world that I'm writing this with. We bounce ideas off each other and they are my cheerleaders, Damian is a big Jinx/Beast Boy shipper, I love Raven/Cyborg **and **Speedy/Aqualad and Roxy loves Starfire/Robin, so I'm trying not to make just one dominate. Going to spread the love.

**G. Login –** you have to be our greatest reviewer so far. We just love you! Lol. The whole Starfire thing was from the T.I.T, I thought that that game was ridiculous, but I really want to see if it exists, who wouldn't love a mash up between DDR and GH? As for the whole homo-no-mo thing, I'm really excited that it's so far cool with everyone that I'm bashing the theory on "praying the gay away". I am bi; I don't believe that it is possible to lie about whom you are. It would drive me insane and it drove Speedy to his heroine… oops, plot bunny slipped out of it's cage… .;

**Chapter Four  
The Invasion**

"Alright gentleman, this is our battle plan." Beast Boy laid the blue print out on the disgusting carpet, as four other heads looked over the schematic. "From what I've been able to figure out, they all leave by noon. We have use the good old fashion gum in the lock to keep it from staying closed and get our revenge!" everyone nodded, as Beast Boy put his green hand into the middle of the group. Robin was next, convinced that, yes it might have been Flash's fault for them loosing the girls' interest, but they didn't have to take it all personally. The rest of the males followed, placing their hands on top of each other.

"When do we strike?" Speedy asked, leaning against the couch and smirking. He was trying not to think about the hallway meeting with Aqualad…well…Garth now. Speedy could remember when Garth McKenna first came to True Directions. He was so shy and quite. The two were roommates, and spent hours talking to each other. Garth was the star swimmer on his high school team. So, Speedy gave him the nickname Aqualad. It was either that or Fish-Boy. It was rare that Speedy didn't think about him. It had been a few years since that fateful day, when they were caught and Garth was kicked out. Speedy sometimes wondered what his life would be life if he went with Garth. Took the blame instead of being an idiot, might change what he went through. Speedy probably wouldn't have done the stupid shit he did.

"At noon. The gum is already in place, we attack when the smokin' hot redhead leaves." Everyone laughed, as they opened their door slightly. A light whistle noise went through the hallway, something foreign that they never heard before. Redhead Kori or whatever her name was left the house, closing the door behind her while calling through the door,

"A pleasant slumber dear Friend-Jinx." The males couldn't help but drool a little bit; she wore a tight white shirt and a pair of black pants, making her gorgeous body look _a-m-a-z-i-n-g_. She left the hallway, still whistling that damn song. The heard the sound of a car pulling away as the males made their move. True to his word, Beast Boy's strawberry bubblegum held the lock back.

"I knew it would work!" he pulled the elastic gum off, while putting it back in his mouth. Even for a group of five guys who shared one bathroom…that was disgusting. Cyborg pulled the door open gently, as everyone else slipped in. the place was a pigsty. It was worse then theirs! Shouldn't girls be neat freaks, homemakers, and stuff? Instruments sat in the corner; the bass, covered in vampire stickers, various bands, Emily the Strange, and Skelanimals. The drums were spray painted black and pink with the word _Disenchanted _in the middle. Last, there it was, the reason that girls should not play rock and roll. A neon pink Hello Kitty guitar leaned against the drum kit.

"What kind of sick thing is this?" Robin asked, picking up the guitar by the neck. There was a fuckin' Japanese kitten on a guitar! The images just didn't mix. Flash and Speedy continued to look around the apartment. Guitar Hero sat front of the T.V set, Cyborg was already taking the game station apart, reprogramming the whole thing to crash the next time they turned it on. Beast Boy started playing the guitar, the bassist had no skills what so ever on the instrument, and instead started to bash it into the ground. The neck broke first as Robin joined Flash and Speedy. They found the kitchen, if it could even be called that.

"Food!" Flash called out, despite their pizza gorging the night before…they used all their money on gas and rent. There were boxes of ramen in the cabinets. Every flavor and every type lined the insides of those cabinets, a feast fit for a king! Speedy and Robin were practically salivating, grabbing as much of the cupped noodles as they could carry. Flash inspected the fridge, shutting it quickly, he was sure some of the blue mold in the corner started to move, probably plotting an attack on the neon green pizza slice. Flash started to help his friends, shoving his pants full of food. They heard something crash in the other room, what did Beast Boy do? Flash, Speedy and Robin moved to the other room as fast as they could. Considering the vast amount of cups in their pockets, it was a miracle that they could even move.

"This'll be the best…" they heard escape Beast Boy's lips. Cyborg was holding the small green kid up, as he tied a noose around the Hello Kitty guitar's neck. All of the guys laughed, while making sure the guitar would fall down the next time someone opened the door.

True brilliance!

If this didn't get their attention…nothing would. Flash, Robin, Speedy and Cyborg left the apartment, while Beast Boy hooked up their Dead Guitar one more time. He had to find a window of some sort to climb out. Hum… where to look. He checked all of the rooms. Until the last door caught his eye. On the seemingly white door was a black bird spray-painted and "DEAD END" in bright red paint. Maybe this would work! Because such things do tend to make sense to Little Green Kids. There was a theory that Beast Boy was dropped on his head a few too many times when he was born. Good theory might actually be true. He pushed the door open, while seeing two beds. The floor was covered in a black sea of chains, safety pins and fishnet. The Goth girls must live in here. He saw one of the beds, closest to him lined with lavender sheets and a jet black comforter on the top, Jack Skellington and Sally the Ragdoll stared back at him from the top of the blanket. Weird movie. Weird director. He kept looking around, a book shelf seemed to be stuffed to it's maximum capacity with paper back vampire masturbatory aids and graphic novels. His forest green eyes fell to the other side of the room, there was a similar bed there, like the first one it really was just a mattress on the ground, some cans of Monster surrounded it like a moat, and it had a person sleeping in it.

SOMEONE WAS HOME?

Beast Boy's mind turned to panic! Holy shit, she was going to wake up, and Beast Boy would be castrated and he would just lose the will to play music! He was dead! Especially when they saw what they did to the Hello Kitty crap guitar. The pink haired girl, oh what was her name…uh…Curse…Plague…no…Jinx! That was it. She laid there, wrapped around black and pink sheets while sucking on her pinky finger as if she was a baby. Temptation was a sweet vixen. He knew he should make his escape. The window was right there. Black curtains surrounded it, but there was an escape route nonetheless. He pulled out his cell phone, a final parting gift from dear old mom and dad. The camera on it was shit, but this was just too good to pass up. Jinx seemed to be sleeping soundly, he got closer to her, trying not to disturb the moat of energy drinks. He snapped the picture, while waiting to her molly-whopped.

True to his rather fortunate luck, she stayed asleep. He saved the picture, while sliding the phone into his pocket. He opened the window, careful not to let too much light into the room. Cyborg, Flash, Robin and Speedy stood under him, holding out a rather large sheet.

Were they kidding?

Beast Boy might look stupid…but well…no in this case looks aren't that deceiving. It was either jump, or be stuck in a house they just ransacked with a violent pink haired finger-sucker. He jumped out the window, wishing he could fly. As he flew through the air, he pretended he was a bird. Small and green, but an animal none-the-less, he would be happy and free. No longer tied to one place forever, no longer stuck in one place when he's bored. Truly live up to the name "Beast Boy". Those thoughts came crashing down around him, when he landed in the sheet. His friends tightened their grip, as he bounced up and down slightly. He was fine. Woot! **(AN/ DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! IF I AM SUED FOR PEOPLE JUMPING OUT OF WINDOWS AT MY ADVICE I SWEAR TO GILES, DAMIAN WILL HIT YOU WITH A LEAD PIPE! –Jenn)** His friends caught him at the bottom, the euphoria of flying slipping away from him. Beast Boy stood up, while brushing off his clothes slightly. "We did it men!" they high fived each other, while preparing to feast on the stolen ramen. They walked up the stairs, singing out praises to each other. Behind them, they could see Goth-Girl-Raven and the Black-n-Yellow-are-the-Shiz-Bee come up behind them. Both clad in dainty black and purple skirts and matching tops.

Seeing the invaders, the guys ran to their apartment, and locked all of the possible locks. They could hear Bee call them weirdo-freaks, as Raven slid her key into the lock.

Three…

Two…

One…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Raven screamed out, they were almost surprised the petite girl could make such a loud noise. Laughter erupted in Brain Damage's apartment, as Flash handed out cups of soup. Fists started to pound on their door, the two girls demanded that they open up. "OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR SO WE CAN KICK YOUR ASSES!" as if some tiny little girls could do any harm to big strong men like them! Hell, skinny ass little Beast Boy could take them both on and win. They laughed, while leaning against the door, sipping their soup. The two girls stopped trying to get in, the guys opened their door slightly, while seeing them try to cut the rope.

"Rae, this is war!" Bee yelled, while trying to cut the rope, Raven (they were assuming she also answered to Rae) stood with her back to their door.

"What's the point, if anything, we have to get some chocolate and Star's favorite movie. She's going to freak when she sees her Baby." Bee must have given up getting the rope down, they swung the guitar into the apartment. Bee and Raven went into their apartment, as the guys started laughing more.

"Good food, good prank." Flash laughed, while taking another sip of his spicy chicken ramen. "Anyone else feel bad that we basically started a war with the hottest girls in this complex?" he asked, as his friends looked to the orange haired manager.

"They'll get over it, it was a harmless prank. Plus, this stuff comes cheep and maybe now they'll know that no guitar should be disgraced with a fuckin pink cat on it." Cyborg reasoned, while sipping some of the broth in his cup. Everyone agreed, while waiting for more screams from across the hall.

**Alright, we've all agreed I suck at endings. **

**So that's it for chapter four, **

**Chapter five will be a lot of fun and I can't wait to write it! So, keep reviewing and keep reading. This is probably right now, my favorite fic to write, just cause there are some really cool people reviewing and stuff. So, yeah, remember what I said about the jumping out of windows. Damian (my BFFL) will come to your house and attack you with a lead pipe. Fair warning. **

**XOXO, **

**Jenn **


	5. chapter V

**Rawr rawr rawr! If anyone can figure out why my phone hates me, there's a super awesome "anything you want in any chapter" present for you! No limits on the present, if someone can honestly tell me why my cell phone is a douchbag. **

**Notes: **Yeah, if no one knows what Monster is, it is an energy drink. It comes in like, seven different flavors, one for each color of the rainbow. Damian is addicted to it, so we decided that Jinx was hooked on it too. Plus it would explain her huge amount of energy

**Disclaimer: **it's chapter five, if you haven't figure out by now that I do not own Teen Titans…then there is something wrong with you.

**Reviews/Flames: **_Reviews_ are loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_ is loved, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_ will be used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm

**Words: **2,538

**Remarks: Robot Maddness Strikes –**_first review: _thank you for clicking onto more chapters! We thought that the whole "from another planet" thing would be too much for this, even though in our original ficlet idea was with their powers.

_Second review: _lol! Hell hath no fury then that of a woken up Jinx. The whole finger sucking thing and the anger issues is from our darling male cheerleader, Damian. By the way, I really like your pen name, very original and funny.

**G. Login – **just what I've come to expect from you, G. Login, I post a chapter and you love it. I swear you are the most, lovely and splendid person in the great wide world. As for Cy's Baby, I wasn't going to attack her, but I'm starting to think that maybe some revenge would be sweet. We have some ideas for how this is going to end, but we have no idea who is going to win. Obviously, as a girl and a Raven enthusiast, I'm rooting for Disenchanted to win. But I might just leave it up to the readers.

**Chapter Five  
****Hell hath no fury **

It was hard to look at. Something that they struggled to have for years, destroyed in a testosterone ridden battlefield. Raven inspected the damage, while hearing Bee on the phone with Garth, screaming that this couldn't be legal. Raven had the unfortunate duty to call Star, give her the news that her baby, her only present from her Father was now hanging by a noose. First, the one who just slept through five male intruders in their home, was going to pay. First thing first, get Jinx awake safely, and then slaughter her. Raven crouched down, while opening the bottom cabinet. There was a false back, with a rather dusty blue and white cooler underneath. She pried open the lid, while taking out a can of Original Monster. Raven cringed her nose slightly, she had no idea how Jinx could pour can after can of this down her throat.

Raven adjusted the faux-back while standing back up; she still wore her uniform from work. It was bad enough busting tables and dealing with idiot tourists on a day-to-day basis, but add in the fact that her boss was a creeper Brit dude with a taste for barely legal flesh. It just made it worse. Raven opened her bedroom door, looking around. Nothing seemed out of place, Jinx was sprawled on her bed, her dyed pink hair out of its pigtails and hanging over her pale cheeks. One foot hung off the bed, resting on an empty can of…yes that's right…Monster. Raven made her way to the window, feeling the breeze float its way in. probably how the assholes escaped. Or, at least how one of them did. She didn't even want to deal with thinking about that now. She just had to make sure nothing else in their home was destroyed.

She crouched down next to the sleeping stripper; she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Raven and Jinx were close, but she still knew almost nothing about the girl. She knew that Jinx was molested when she was a kid. She knew that she ran off the first time when she was sixteen. She knew that she turned to prostitution for this man called Brother Blood, which is when she met Bee. Nevertheless, other then that, she knew nothing. Her mother's name, if she had any brothers or sisters. Anything. Raven opened the can of sugar and caffeine while holding it under Jinx's nose. She had to wait a few seconds, before seeing Jinx's natural chocolate brown eyes open. She wore contact lenses for the pink cat eye look. Jinx lunged forward for the drink, as Raven stood up with it. "You let those chauvinistic idiots across the hall fuck up our apartment, Jinx!"

The pink haired girl sat up, trying to cover her naked top half. She stretched slightly, as Raven sat down on the floor. "What happened?" she scratched her head slightly, while pulling on the closest shirt type clothing over herself. A black tank top (belonging to Raven) covered her as Jinx sat up. "What did those hunks do?" Raven rolled her lavender eyes, while listing off on her fingers,

"Broke into our house, stole our ramen and well…we're down a guitar." Jinx jumped out of her bed, while running into the living room. Bee slammed her cell phone against the table, while running her fingers through her hair.

"I swear, we need a landline, it's much more satisfying when you can slam the phone down, cells, we just can close it." She ranted while taking deep, yoga breaths. "Garth is on his way over to inspect the damage. Rae, you call Star yet?" she asked, stopping her yoga breaths. Her punching bag from the night before, lay on the ground. God she knew that would feel so good right now. Bee had, what can be described by some, as _anger management issues_, she had it for a while, which is why her therapist decided that voice lessons might be able to calm her down. Bee looked over the hanging guitar one more time, Jinx tried to hide behind the purple haired bassist.

"I didn't call her yet, I just woke the Idiot up." Raven stepped aside, while letting Jinx get sized up by the wolf. Bee snarled slightly, a sudden pair of rabid teeth replaced her normal ones.

"How could you let this happen, Jinx?" Raven slid her arms around Bee's waist, trying to calm the older girl down. Jinx pushed her index fingers together, while smiling broadly.

"I was sleeping…I'll pay for the damages!" she offered, while taking a glass jar down from the top of their entertainment center. It was slightly covered by Starfire's favorite bright purple jacket. The jar had a picture of all of the girls, in a chibi form and the words "Band Bash Jar" in Bee's sloppy handwriting. "Here, I put at least a hundred bucks in here, when Raven went to the mourning concert for Kurt Cobain." The purple haired bassist stuck out her tongue, while sitting on the couch, picking up Bee's cell phone and dialing Starfire's number.

"Hello Friend-Bee!"  
"Hey Star, it's Raven, I have some bad news."  
"Are you well Friend-Raven?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just well…those jerks across the hall broke into our place, Hello Kitty was killed in the crossfire."

There was no noise from the other end. Raven turned around, seeing their front door being pulled open. The hanging guitar swinging down again, as Starfire's naturally bronzed skin looked almost pale. She ripped the rope down. While emerald flames danced in her eyes.

"This…this…is WAR!" she yelled, while going across the hall. Bee, Raven and Jinx weren't quite sure what she was going to do. Garth came up the stairs, while watching the battle scene. Starfire went across the hall, and kicked down the door. With one fatal kick, the door fell to the ground. She snarled slightly at the guys sitting in their living room. Feasting on the fruits of _their_ labor. Eating their ramen and playing Guitar Hero. Garth grabbed the European girl's arms, while trying to take her away from the potential bloody murder scene. "YOU HAVE INVOKED THE WRATH OF KORAND'R! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR WRETCHED DEED!" Garth tried to pull her back, before finding, that the otherwise tiny princess had more strength then he could have guessed. She kicked and screamed, and hell, Garth was even sure he was bitten.

"What the hell, girl?" Raven yelled, while helping Garth. Bee pushed past the two while going to the sitting men. She jutted out her hipbone, while putting her hand on her curvy waist.

"What made you think it was okay to destroy our home?" they looked to each other, not sure what to say, the one who was called Cyborg smiled at her, while taking a large bite of noodles.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." Of course, what an idiot logic. Why wasn't Bee surprised? Starfire screamed, jumping between her native tongue and English, she was currently describing how she would devour their organs and knit a hat out of their flesh.

Violent little girl.

"We shall battle you within an inch of your life!" Starfire screamed as Raven and Garth managed to pull her back into their apartment. Her voice still carrying through the entire complex.

"A battle huh?" Beast Boy scratched his chin slightly; Jinx was almost tempted into asking why the hell he was green. "Like you girls could even do anything. Now, go and paint your nails and play on your crap ass instruments." The other males laughed, as Jinx and Bee left their apartment. Cyborg put their door back up, as Bee slammed the door shut behind her. Starfire was stomping around their apartment; she found a piece of old parchment paper in Raven's room. She snarled, while Garth tried to calm her down.

"Star, we can get you another guitar. It's nothing that serious. You just have to kick their asses in the competition and we're good!" Bee and Raven sat down on the couch, while watching Starfire pick up a Sharpie from inside of their couch. Jinx poured out the "Band Bash Jar" while counting out how much it would take to replace the food and the guitar.

"They shall feel my fury." She put the cap back on her pen, she disappeared into the kitchen, streams of (what everyone else assumed to be) swear words erupted from her mouth by the time she returned, a rather large cooking knife in her tanned hand. Bee and Raven stood up, keeping on eye on the redhead. What the hell was she going to do? She pulled open the door, while going to the still somewhat broken down door. Raven, Jinx, Bee and Garth went to the door, making sure she didn't actually kill any of them. She let out a battle cry, while stabbing the paper to the door. "We will see if they are as tough as they claim to be." She turned around on her heel, while pushing past her friends. Garth went to the door, while reading the note aloud,

"Brain Damage, be here tonight at midnight for war, due to your destruction of our private property and the consumption of our food. We shall call on the water element to do our damage. The winner will be able to, as you American's say, _raid_ the loser's home. As you said, Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers." Garth looked surprised, while putting his head in his hands.

"What, you don't want to fight against your boy-toy?" Jinx asked while smirking. Garth rolled his eyes while sticking his tongue out at Jinx.

"Don't start about him."

"I can't honestly, imagine you dating, Garth." She put her hands on his chest, while whispering in his ear, pressing her breasts against him. "I can picture you in my bed through," he pushed her off, holding an amused smile on his face. Garth knew when Jinx was kidding and when she was just being herself. They were comfortable with each other. A true friendship.

"Come on, babe. Time for you to face Star." He linked arms with the suddenly paler Puerto Rican girl, as she tried to be anywhere but there. Garth stole one final look at the door, with the knife held letter. She made whining noises, as Garth pulled Jinx into their house. Star was sitting on the couch, petting something soft and fuzzy. Raven sat next to her, reading a story about a Little Engine that Could. Jinx sat down on the floor, counting out the money they needed to replace Star's guitar. Bee sat down on Raven's lap, while taking the book from her. Garth sat down on the other side of Star, while wrapping an arm around her. "How are you feeling, Star-baby?" he asked, a sweet as sugar voice. She leaned her head against him, while snuggling against the faux-fur rimmed hood of Raven's winter jacket.

"Better. I am sorry for the loud and unkind behavior I showed. I feel as though I should apologize to our neighbors. Perhaps I should make them the Meal-of-Friendship!" everyone paled. They could never take up Star on her offer to visit her country. Uh…Tameran? Yeah, the food was either disgusting, or Star was the worst cook in all existence.

"NO!" everyone yelled as her smile faded. "But, I think that the water fight should be fun." Jinx added, trying to figure out what she could wear to a water balloon fight. Jinx stood up, while making her friends get up as well. "We only have a few hours. Must. Get. Awesome. Outfits!" she grunted each word, while trying to push her friends into the bedroom she shared with Raven. "I'm thinking camouflage…" there was a slight groan from the other members of the band, as they awaited their doom on the other side of the DEAD END door.

**Yeah, once again a crappy ending. **

**I'm hoping to be able to do like a TTS (Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday) updating system. I'm also trying to keep up on homework so I will try to keep everything to the standards; you've grown accustomed to. Alright, what was supposed to happen in chapter five, is being pushed back to chapter six. I had to put some Jinx bashing and an overly pissed off Starfire. **

**I think that's it for this chapter. Remember what I said about my cell phone. Whoever has the funniest/most original reason as to why it hates me gets to decide something for any chapter. **

**No matter how crazy or wacky, (fine print: some restrictions apply, keep it in the plot line) **

**XOXO **

**Jenn **


	6. chapter VI

**Epic Wrong Number **

**Jenn: hello  
****Wrong Number Failure: hey Scott, it's Tom, so I was trying to find out if you started CCD class yet for the kids.  
****Jenn: Um…wrong number?  
****Wrong Number Failure: oh, well young lady did **_**you**_** accept Jesus as your personal savior?  
****Jenn: uh…um…Lilly…get back in your cage! Got to go, prison break **

**Sorry that was my random moment of the day. Lilly (equals) my youngest niece **

**Notes: **the Josh OC that is in this chapter is a real person. I swear to Giles, he goes to my school and the boy is fierce. Still debating if that's in an America's Next Top Model way, or in Project Runway sort of way (Fifth period Gym Class…you had to be there).

**Disclaimer: **_Oh yeah, I totally own Teen Titans, I'm charging people for this fic and I'm a horrible person who tries to turn the amazing and sexy Damian into a Popsicle!_

(superflyingtacklepounce on Damian for abducting the computer)

LIES! HE SPEAK LIES! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! I just own this kinda cool plot line

**Reviews/Flames: **_Reviews_ are loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_ is loved, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_ will be used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm

**Words: **2,239

**Remarks: Robot Maddness Strikes – **two mega awesome thanks, one for the addition to your favorite story list, and for the review. I loved writing the Starfire part for this one. I'm glad it made you laugh so much, it made me laugh when I was reading it to Roxy over the phone.

**G. Login – **thanks for the addition to your alert list. Well she is a very strong alien girl! We have a ton of ideas piled up for the chapters, but thanks for the tips. I'm really excited about how this is going to turn out.

**Danielle – **thanks for the awesome review, keep reading!

**Chapter Six**

"**Ya'll ready for this?" **

Smearing war paint under his eyes, Robin gelled his hair back while catching his reflection in the mirror. He flexed his muscles while letting out a grr noise. His best friends in the whole world, Flash, Speedy, BB and Cyborg were making similar motions behind him.

"Where did you get this make-up anyway, Speedy?" Flash asked, while heading into the kitchen, he was apparently working on a concoction to get the girls back. The redhead straightened up slightly, while gelling his hair in place slightly.

"Um… some girl I was sleeping with left it with my shit, so I guess I packed it accidentally." The other guys smiled, while accepting that as an answer. Speedy took a sigh of relief. Truth time? There was a guy who he met at a gay club, his name was Josh and the boy was fierce. Wore light amount of make-up, high heels and had this curly blonde hair what Speedy never saw on a Latino boy before. Sure enough, while the other guys were off partying like rock stars at Bruce's mansion, Speedy and Josh were having some fun of their own. Speedy told him the next morning that he wasn't queer. That he was going to kick Josh's ass if he told anyone. The Latino simply got out of the bed, put back on his heels and applied some lip-gloss without looking into a mirror.

Speedy stared at him slightly, constantly wondering what he was going to say. He could still remember that tension in the air, watching this out and proud man putting on make-up! Cosmetics for Christ's sake. Speedy still would look back and wonder what he saw in the man. Josh put the lip-gloss away, while putting a hand on his hip. "You're lucky you're cute, _chico_. Call me when you get a backbone" And walked out.

Why could Speedy remember that so well? He had random flings with men before. Nothing like his last time with Garth, but still many attempts to remake that passion and intensity they shared.

"You okay man?" Robin asked, putting his hand on the redhead's shoulder. Speedy nodded, while hearing the buzzer on Cyborg's watch go off. Cy was a whiz at all things electronic; he was a mechanic extraordinaire and kept them all alive with his inventions. Hell, their sound would suck if it weren't for him home made amps.

"Yeah, let's get ready for battle." They heard something crash from the kitchen, as Flash called out that he was okay. For some reason, this did not reassure the other males. He kicked the door open, holding five water guns. Much better, then the toy pistols they had during their childhood. These things were mini canons by comparison.

"Let's make them cry for their mommas." He tossed a gun to each band mate, keeping one for himself. Cyborg opened the door, while seeing a similar barricade set up across the hall. The crybaby girls' door opened, fog rolled out of their apartment. Either they had a machine, or someone was getting high as shit. They walked out one by one, getting set up behind their barricade. The first one to walk out was their manager, Garth. His long black hair pulled into a ponytail, camouflage jeans and a matching short-sleeved shirt. The smokin' hot redhead came out next. She wore a small mini skirt, with a similar military pattern. Her top showed a good amount of her mid-drift and her long red hair cascaded over her shoulders. She took a spot next to the manager. The purple haired girl with the name of a bird, and the black haired girl with the black-n-yellow obsession walked out next. Goth-bird-Girl wore a black tank top and a baggy pair of camo pants, held up with a black studded belt. Black-n-Yellow girl wore a pair of skintight matching pants and a green print shirt. They all had similar war paint, and bazooka sized water guns over their shoulders.

There was music playing in their apartment. Something with a repeating beat, and a deep voice asking if "ya'll ready for this?" there was only one person missing, that girl with the pink hair. She came up the middle, wearing a spaghetti strap bra and a short skirt. her pink hair up in pigtails. She crouched down in the middle, as the men took their positions as well.

"Winner gets to raid their loser's place?" Beast Boy called over, locking his water gun. They were all interested in what Flash put in the water. Jinx nodded, while looking to her pathetic band mates.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

The water went flying. The entire Dodging and trying not to be completely soaked, the girls had pretty good aim, something that surprised the whole band. Flash was running back and forth, filling up the water guns. Speedy was across the hall from Garth. It was almost hell for Speedy to shoot at him. Garth didn't seem to have any problems. Speedy didn't know what his problem was. He offered to be with him. To make everything like how it was before. If that damn bitch didn't have to come into the hallway. Speedy turned his attention to attacking her, as he heard a scream come from their apartment. Flash ran in, while hiding behind their barricade of couch cushions.

"The water was shut off!" Robin was on the other side of the runner, as he looked over to the girls. One was missing, that chick with the purple hair and blue eyes. She came up the hallway, while high-fiving the rest of her friends. The attacks continued.

"We have to surrender!" Robin called to the others, much to Cyborg and Beast Boy's protests. All was left was Speedy's gun and a few water balloons.

"Aim for their hair, they'll surrender first." BB smiled, while attacking the pink haired girl. The neon orange water balloon cracked on her head, as he felt the shot in his gut by her bazooka. He flew back a few feet in the air, while hitting, the poorly held together with duct tape door. "…Yeah, I vote we quit…" he gasped out, as everyone else nodded.

"Where are we supposed to get a white flag?" Cyborg asked as the girls pelted them with water. Cat calls from the girls, urging them to fight back.

"I got it!" Flash reached his hands into his pants, a loud ripping noise went through the small group as he held up his slightly discolored underwear. It was white enough. The water stopped, the redhead girl turned into that same demonic anger form while shouting over.

"OH YEAH?! WELL TAKE THIS!" gallons of water cascaded down on them. Her maniacal laughter drowning out their cries of mercy. Garth and Bee grabbed onto the Smokin' Redhead. Robin jumped over the barricade, while trying to wade through the water.

"We surrendered!" he shouted, almost drowning from the bazooka now in her possession.

"You have waved the White Flag of WAR!" she shouted, Robin slipped forward, crashing over their barricade and into the war-driven guitarist. The two crashed to the water soaked carpet, his smaller frame pressing against her, his hands by her shoulders and his legs on either side of her. The water guns turned to Robin alone.

"Get your hands off of her, ya' pervert!" Robin got off, gleefully noting the red blush on the girls cheeks. Oh yeah, she was into him. Robin got off, while shouting to the other girls.

"We give up!" the water stopped as he turned to the Purple Haired girl, "It wasn't fair to turn off our water." She took the wench out from her pocket, while giving him a mock salute with it.

"Don't be angry that you bone-heads didn't think of it." There was some grumbling behind Robin, the other men from the band stepped forward, their war paint long since washed off.

"You cheated…" Cyborg mentioned, while crossing his arms over his chest. Purple Haired girl rolled her eyes, while looking back to Robin.

"The terms of your agreement are still being held up I suppose?" they had no choice. No option but to let them into their home… their sanctuary of testosterone. Robin nodded, while making a sweeping motion towards the door. "Hey, Kori, you getting up?" she asked, looking down to the redhead. Garth and Pink Hair helped "Kori" up, as she smiled.

"Will we be able to destroy their property, as they did to me?" Robin felt his jaw drop. That was her guitar? He wanted to kill Beast Boy for smashing it to the ground. "I shall have much fun with this." She skipped into the apartment as the others followed. Garth walked in last, while closing the door behind him as best as he could.

"I'm going to kill you B!" Robin yelled, lunging towards the green kid. Cyborg grabbed the ebony haired guitarist under his stomach, mid flight and keeping him from disemboweling the bassist. "Lemme at 'im, Lemme at 'im, Lemme at 'im, Lemme at 'im!" he shouted as Beast Boy hid behind the smirking Speedy.

"Like you would've had a shot with her anyway." Speedy laughed as Robin turned his attention to the smirking singer. There was a crash from the male apartment, as the urge to run in was too great. Pink Hair walked out, her arms full of clothes and boxes of wires. Purple Hair walked out next, carrying out their Game Station.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY?" Beast Boy yelled, his green eyes watering in pure agony. "You guys already have one, why take ours?" she smiled lightly, while telling him, as if speaking to a small child throwing a tantrum.

"Because you little Grass Stain, we can sell this and have room for months." She walked into her apartment, while Kori came out next. She was holding one side of a mattress as Bee came out with the other end. Garth laid on the top, giving directions as he went.

"We're done here." Speedy felt his jaw drop.

"That's my bed!" Garth shrugged, looking down to him.

"Sucks don't it, Roy?" Bee and Kori made it into the apartment as Brain Damage looked to their voice.

"Your name is Roy?" he glared while turning on his heel. Not saying a word as he went into the bedroom, he shared with Robin and slammed the door shut.

**I suck at endings!**

**There should be like a training program for ending chapters… **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I just broke up with my GF and I lost my muse for a little bit. But ya' know what, f-that bitch. The contest to who can figure out why my phone hates me is still going on. **

**:huge bow tie and weather map: **

"**Some predictions for future chapters…" **

**Chapter 7: an actual band practice from the Girl POV **

**Chapter "unknown": our first…outside meeting perhaps like first dabble with Jinx and Beast Boy. Very cute.**

**Chapter "unknown": the first round with the Battle of the Band **


	7. chapter VII

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!! :awesome dance moves ending in painful split: **

**Like I said before, the plot bunnies flew out the window. But I'm back, full of energy and chock full of ideas. Sorry for the delays! **

**Notes: **the music and the lyrics do not belong to my friends or me! All rights to the song "Helena" go to My Chemical Romance.

**Disclaimer: **it's what chapter seven? I still have to do disclaimers? No, I do not own Teen Titans, I own this plotline and the awesomeness that it is. Modest moment.

**Reviews/Flames: **_Reviews_ are loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_ is loved, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_ will be used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm

**Words: **2,751

**Remarks: Robot Maddness Strikes – **yeah, that way Garth can start living with them. Closer to Speedy and fun times like that, future plot bunnies. They look yummy. Sorry about your plot bunnies though, good luck regrowing them.

**Amber Tamber – **thanks for the Favorite Story addition

**Lady of Gods – **I'm trying to make every chapter longer, but the super mega awesome bunnies just started kicking in! woot woot! The whole names thing, within the bands it's going to mainly be the show names. For example, Garth is for the girls and known as Aqualad for Speedy. The same thing for Speedy, with Brain Damage, Speedy is Speedy and with Garth, he's Roy, just because of the history, they have together. Thanks for the story alert though!

**G. Login – **thanks for the always faithful review. I loved writing his reaction and I figured I have to get to the whole attraction thing sooner or later. The rest of the stuff should be coming up soon. I'm excited about it.

**Danielle – **woot for returning reviewers. Sorry for killing you a bit, but be prepared to die a little more… hopefully

**cuteknight101 – **I'm trying to keep updates as soon as possible. Thanks for the favorite story addition! XD

**Chapter Seven  
Helena **

Raven walking into the living room, seeing Star and Bee watching the main menu screen for the Guitar Hero playing over and over. Damn, it was trippy. She leaned against the doorframe, just thinking about her best friends. Two goths, a prep and a Badass. Add in a flamboyant male best friend, some testosterone in the mix and there is a perfect combination. Equal amounts of sugar, spice and everything nice. They would make it big, or go down in flames. Living the lifestyles of the rich and the famous, or just working minimum wage to keep alive.

After about five minutes of the screen, the same music playing over and over again, she surely thought it would drive her mad. If she had to listen to the same synthesized rock program, a nail gun would look pretty nice. She had to stop it, Jinx would be out of the shower soon. She wasn't even sure how the boys did it. But, pink dye in the water was a nice touch. Too bad Disenchanted didn't think of it first.

"Let's get going…" Raven turned off the T.V, while grabbing her bass by the neck. Jinx walked into the living room, it was her turn in the shower. Something in the boys' water turned them all pink. Normally, Jinx wouldn't mind adding a little more pink to her life, but apparently it clashed with her hair. Garth was sitting on the couch, waiting for his turn.

"Friend-Garth, shall you be living with us now?" Starfire asked, picking up her brand new Choco Cat guitar. Less cute, but more rock and roll. Garth nodded, while getting up before Bee could jump in front of him for the shower line. "I am most pleased!" Starfire stummed her guitar slightly, tuning it by ear. Bee came out next, while looking like a hot pink Popsicle.

"We can't leave cause of the great location and the jobs. But what are the chances we could make _them_ leave?" Bee turned on her mic, while looking to her best friends. Star shook her head as Raven smiled slightly,

"We can kick their ass in the battle, get rich and famous and get out of here forever." Bee and Raven hi-fived each other as Jinx counted them off.

"ONE…TWO…THREE!" the music started. The careful web of pure magic filled their living room, the powerful beats and the sweet sounds. Bee was in a trance. Her voice mixing with the music perfectly. Sweet, aggressive, harsh and soothing. All at the same time. Was it possible?

_"Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

_Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?_

_What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight "_

The music stopped, as Jinx held onto her sticks. Her grandmother was Helena Diaz; she was getting sicker and sicker everyday. The cancer ate away at her system, as she wasted away on that island. The rest of Jinx's family gave up on Helena. That was why Jinx stripped. That way she could send as much money down to Puerto Rico as she could. hospital bills, nurses, chemo therapy…it really was starting to pile up.

"That was…not terrible…Raven, watch the chorus you're a little shaky, and Star, you really need to get used to that new guitar. Spend some time bonding with it." Garth, freshly showered and only slightly tinted with the pink goo. He sat back on the couch, while smiling slightly. "But it did sound good. Enough to get you through the primaries, I managed to score the demos of the other bands. I managed to figure out basically who is going in which order." He got up, while placing an all silver CD in the player. "The first band, for real is called, Wookies." He pressed play; there was some form of primal screaming. Raven and Bee clasped their hands over their ears, as Garth turned it down. Jinx sat up slightly on her stool while smiling.

"It's my Wookie!" Garth pressed pause on the CD player, Raven and Bee let go of their heads, as Starfire looked to the drummer confused.

"Your…what?" Jinx got up, while pressing play again. She started to thrash around while smiling. She looked almost possessed. Raven sat down on the couch, thinking about how Jinx's so called "moves" reminded her of a frog trapped in a blender. Her laughter only got louder, sliding onto Raven's lap while screaming the next chorus. The purple haired bassist pushed her off, as Starfire started to laugh.

"Friend-Jinx, it seems as if you are doing a traditional dance, tell me, where did you learn such a thing?" the first track ended, as Jinx laid on the floor, gasping for breath.

"The guys are complete sweethearts, the singer and guitarist is named Mammoth, but he is my Wookie. On bass and synthesizer they have Gizmo, he's a midget, but knows more swears then a seasoned sailor. I don't know who they got now on drums." Garth nodded while turning off the player. The bright red power light extinguished as Jinx got off the floor. "They should be easy-peasy-pumpkin-pie-mother-fucker to beat. Haven't seen them since The Hive."

The Hive. That was where Bee and Jinx met so many years ago. It was a detention hall for "juvenile delinquents." Jinx was in for beating some guy to a bloody pulp; Bee was in for breaking into a store with some friends. They were both thirteen at the time. That's really, where the band started. The two were roommates, almost killed each other, but roommates nonetheless. They decided that this would be the last they could commit a crime. Jinx traded drum lessons for her first attempt at stripping; Bee got back home and got voice lessons to help with her anger problems.

"Me neither." Bee added, thinking about the friends she had there. Bee sta down next to Raven as Jinx and Starfire joined them. Garth smiled, while clapping his hands twice.

"Come on ladies, you have to help me move out." there was a group groan, as the dark haired manager put his hands on his nonexistent hips. "The roommates are about to toss my shit in a dumpster." He pleaded while jumping onto the couch, nestled between Bee and Star.

"What if Star stays home and works with the new guitar, and we help you move?" Raven asks, as Garth stroked his chin slightly.

"Run through the song again first, if you do better, Star can stay and I'll buy dinner tonight?" the rest of the girls groaned, they really wouldn't get a better deal. Garth jumped up, while helping Raven and Jinx off the couch. "Positions, ladies." He sat back down, while smiling. He was such a cunning asshole sometimes. But, he was happy to be closer to his band. The archer across the hall didn't hurt either.

Bee went to the mic, while clearing her throat slightly. The music started that same magic that captured the room before. Spinning and twisting around, capturing Garth as he smiled. That was what he wanted, that intoxication with the melody, that euphoria with the lyrics. He knew his girls could do it. She went through the lyrics, that solemn tone mixing beautifully with the Choco Cat guitar.

He leaned back, he would treat them tonight they deserved it, maybe some yummy sushi or even pizza. The spell that the song had over the room was over, the music ended as Bee tried to catch her breathe. Garth clapped slowly, while smiling ear from ear. "Someone just earned themselves sushi…" the girls laughed, while getting up.

"You spoil us baby…" Jinx kissed the manager on the cheek, as he rolled his eyes.

"Well that was great. Star, have a good time bonding with the guitar, we'll come home with dinner." She smiled, while hugging her black and blue guitar.

"Would you please bring home a bottle of mustard? I shall drink it with the feast of raw aquatic life." There were some gagging noises, mainly from the pink haired drummer. Garth smiled while giving the redhead a hug.

"Anything for you, Starfire. Have fun with Choco Cat, I have to put these guys to work." She hugged him back, seeing and angry drummer glaring at her. Jinx may or may not have been joking about the whole feelings for Garth thing. Jinx knew he was gay, but she also held a theory that she could make a gay man bi.

"Jinx, you're starting to look like a hissing cat. Put the claws away and put your boots on." Raven droned on, while lacing up her combat boots. Jinx glared at her roommate, while sliding on a pair of flats. Bee stood by the door, while hearing some music from across the hall.

"That must be Brain Damage." Bee rolled her eyes, trying to figure out something to bomb their apartment. "Not terrible, we can kick their ass though." Their leader singer, Speedy wasn't too bad. Garth walked out of room next, while hearing that familiar voice. He took in a deep breath, as if mentally preparing himself to walk past the room and keep his ties to sanity.

"You okay man?" Bee asked, putting a hand on Garth's shoulder. A comforting touch that he greatly appreciated. Jinx jumped onto his back, while wrapping her legs around him.

"March onto battle!" he slapped his ass with her drumstick as Bee rolled her eyes. Raven came out next, while linking arms with the singer.

"Shall we follow or hide out?" Garth stopped quickly, while turning around.

"Please don't, you'll leave me with the perv." The two smiled while following. Garth's tiny ass Yugo stood proudly in the parking lot. Next to a blue and silver sport's car. "Beautiful, who does it belong to?" Raven shrugged, as Bee let go of the bassist and checked the car slightly.

"Might be Mod's, or maybe even the idiots upstairs." Ah, yes it could belong to the lovely superintendent, Mod, or as he is commonly called behind his back, Mad Mod. lovely? Yeah, right. He was a British sleeze bag with bad teeth and kept trying to get with Bee.

"Jessie is looking pretty pathetic by comparison." Jessie being Garth's neon green Yugo. Tiny car with chipped paint, dents and some gay pride beads hanging by the rear view.

"We love your chariot, Garth." Raven opened the front door, while sliding into the back. Bee sat next to her, as Jinx slid off his back. Jinx set the front seat back, while sitting down. CDs and their cases scattered on the floor and dashboard. A few bank statements littered the floor as Garth opened his door as well.

"We just have to get my clothes, nothing too bad." Bee kicked the front seat, while yelling towards him,

"You needed us, to help you move a box of your clothes?" Garth smiled slightly, knowing it was _way_ more then just a single box.

- - -

Three hours and seventeen boxes later, Bee was at her usual perch on Raven's lap, boxes surrounded Jinx and Garth was smiling.

"Well that was fun!"

"Oh yeah, we really wanted to walk in on your roommates making their own porn." Raven attempted to look out the window, finding it blocked by cardboard.

"And what was up with the clowns? I mean, balloons just do not belong there." Bee added, leaning against her best friend. Garth laughed, his old roommates were weird. He met them back at True Directions. Hell, they were his best friends before that red haired harlot came into his life.

"They're just an eccentric group." Jinx snorted slightly, while trying not to choke on the boxes.

"I've never even seen anything like that, that's saying something." The car laughed as Garth pulled up to the Makiman shop. He slammed the door shut as Jinx wiggled out of the boxes. "We have to get Garth with that Roy-Speedy guy."

"It's not our place to get involved with his life."

"Oh come off it Raven, we need to get him happier."

"They did look like they were going to hook up in the hallway, I just wish I didn't walk in on them." Jinx glared at Bee. If she didn't insist on the extra chopsticks, Garth could be happy, boning the other singer and maybe this whole war wouldn't be taking place.

"And I mean come on, those boys are idiots, but they are sexy as shit." Jinx waved herself, while smiling, "especially that green kid." Garth came back into the car, as Raven kicked Jinx in the back of the seat.

"You're such a freak."

**Alright, well I have a super busy weekend coming up. Saturday is with my friend Kaitlin's birthday, 4 and 1 / 2 hours of Family Guy and pizza. Sunday I meet my idol at a faerie con and go to Out Fest. Yay for awesome Philadelphia!**

**XOXO, **

**Jenn **


	8. chapter VIII

**I know, I know, I'm a bad authoress! I've been crazy busy with well…life. Now that my college applications are out, I need to go back to writing this fic so I don't go nuts checking the mailbox all the time. **

**Notes: **I've never had so much fun trying to figure out an Idiot's Guide to Washing Machines. Plus, as I said, I had to get some couple-y stuff started.

**Disclaimer: **ah, the nights I lay in bed and wish I came up with Teen Titans, then again…if it was mine…yeah they would be getting hot sweaty and horizontal…in like every episode. Oh, yeah

**Reviews/Flames: **Loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_, used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm

**Words: **2,317

**Remarks: Danielle –** thanks for the review, I think I like writing the Jinx / Garth parts more then anything else. LOL. I just love their relationship and how she is so damn persistent.

**G. Login – **as always, your review made me smile. I may have to steal that idea and run with it. T'was mine all along! LOL. As I said to Danielle, I think I like writing the Jinx / Garth parts more then anything. I will be getting to more of the couple stuff, probably starting with this chapter.

**Chapter Eight  
Idiot's Guide to Washing Machines**

It shouldn't be that hard. He was a whiz at all form of electronics. The large almost foreboding piece of machinery stared back at him, taunting his lack of knowledge on how to use it. It had a twisted looking glass on the front; did it turn into a TV or something? Was it voice activated? How the hell did his Grandmother use this thing? Cyborg was confused. He lost at the Rock Paper Scissors war, so armed with a pocket full of change and a few baskets of dirty clothes; they sent him into the basement of the apartment complex. There was a laundry room threatening him. Laughing at his inability and was _so_ going down. He set the baskets down, while making sure he was alone in the room. The last thing he needed was for someone to catch the Mechanical Genius Cyborg, confused over a simple washing machine. Okay, so according to every TV show, all he has to do is. Um. Open the top thing and put the clothes in? It was easy enough. Some of Robin's jeans, a few all-natural hemp tee shirts belonging to Beast Boy, even a few of his own sweaty gym socks. Yeah, this was easy! Plus, he could save money by shoving all of the clothes into one washing machine! He stuffed everything in, while sitting on the metal lid to keep it down. What else had to go in there? Oh yeah, that power stuff. He looked around, seeing a box of Detergent on another machine. No one was around… who would know. He jumped up, while hearing the machine groan slightly. He stole the box, smelling it slightly. It was…girly. It smelled like roses, rain, and chemicals. Yikes. But, it was better then sweat and dirt and manly things. He dumped the whole box into the washer, while hitting a few of the buttons. It gave a small groan as it came to life. Success! He felt a pure euphoria go through him, he made a washing machine work! It was easy! What were those feminist women always complaining about, if anything this was kinda fun. He stooped down to the level of the glass front, watching as it covered itself with soapy suds and water. The door opened, Raven, the Goth-Girl-With-Purple-Hair across the hall came in with a black basket covered in band stickers and overflowing with black, yellow and pink clothes.

"Did you use all of that detergent?" she asked, setting her basket on the washer to the left of mine.

"Um…wasn't I supposed to?" why did she look like she was going to laugh at me? The machine gave out a low groan, what was going to happen? His attention went back to Raven; she used three separate washers at once? Was she stupid? He managed to fit four baskets of clothes into one! "What are you doing that for?" All of the black clothes went into one; all of the colors into another and the last one were all white. Why was she doing that?

"So the colors don't run." Her voice was so matter of fact, as if she actually knew what she was doing. Then again, he was pretty sure that all women had an automatic programming for this sort of thing. Cooking, cleaning, raising babies, that sort of thing.

"But if they can all fit into one machine, why not just do that?"

"You'll see." She sat on top of one of the tables, as he looked to the machine. He made some sort of Laundry God angry. The top exploded, and a tidal wave of clothes came out. The foam from the ten pounds of detergent flowed freely from the machine. Raven just sat there, presiding over the damage like a small demonic child, enjoying every second of it. He jumped onto the counter next to her.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, the foam was still seeping out. At least a foot of white foam trapped them on the table.

"It's what happens when you put seventy pounds of crap into a ten pound washer."

"Well, I don't know how to do this girly shit."

"Then why bother being on your own, shouldn't your mommy be doing this for your pathetic ass?"

"My mom is dead."

"Oh…" Cyborg watched as her eyes went to the gradually rising tide of foam. His mother and father died in a car wreck when he was young. That's why he started living with his Grandmother and assorted cousins. "So is my dad." He looked to the purple haired girl, almost surprised.

"Sorry."

"He was an asshole, deserved it." The foam was about two feet deep by now. A few tee shirts floated along like rafts. They sat in silence, watching the foam grow higher and higher.

"Why did you start to play music?" simple question, it was the reason they were locked in this battle. Well, that and Brain Damage broke into their apartment and trashed it.

"Mom figured that bass lessons would get rid of some rage from when He died." He must mean her father. "Once I turned eighteen and dropped out of high school, Mom cut me off, I started working at the Hilton in San-Fran, which is where I met Star. She loved guitar and then we both met Jinx, Garth and Bee and the band was born." It was a pretty weird story. Was the smokin' hot redhead rich or something? One night at that place was a few grand. "What about the charming and sophisticated Brain Damage? How did that come to be spawned?" Cyborg laughed, it was odd how they came to be friends.

"Well, we all went to Titans East High together. Me and Beast Boy were best friends and started to play instruments to impress the ladies-" he had to note her raised eyebrow, looking like she was waiting for the punch line, "so, then we met Wally, aka, Flash. He ran track for the school, but he agreed to be our manager. So, he introduced us to Robin. We still needed a voice. So, we all went back to Flash's house one night, and caught someone breaking in, stealing blankets. That's how we met Speedy."

"So, you let some petty blanket thief, be a front man?"

"He was a recovering heroine addict living in some abandoned factory. He couldn't afford to get high anymore, and he couldn't afford rehab. He promised to stay clean, so long as we didn't turn him into the police. Guess we thought we should give him another chance."

The tide washed in again, leaving about a foot left of table. The machine was still groaning to life. Their underwear floating past next, to the horror of Cyborg, the purple haired bassist noticed. She kicked it aside with her heavy boot while he tried to figure out something else to pass time. "Are you and that Bee chick together?" Raven looked up from her boot, while shaking her head,

"She's one of my best friends, we're just close. By the way, she isn't my type."

"What is your type?" the door opened as Mad Mod let out an ungodly shriek. He saw the tall thin man with cherry red hair and a Union Jack on his chest.

"What's goin' on 'ere, me little duckies?" he waded through the three feet of foam, holding a cane above his head.

"A little washing machine malfunction, Mod, nothing to get your panties in a twist about." Raven's voice answered as Cyborg watched the machine spit up again. It was like a temperamental child.

"I've seen the damage you boys 'ave done to me precious Slice o' 'Eaven. I won't be standin' for it no more." Cyborg paled, they could not lose their home! It- it was the only place with an available room!

"It was my wash, Mod. Bee was just down here and must have put too much in. Sorry." Her stoic face curled into a sweet smile as the red head smiled broadly. His disgusting and yellow teeth bared as if he was going to eat them.

"Oh well then, no worries my poppets. Just tell, me little Bumble Bee that I'll see 'er later." He turned and waded back through the foam. Raven went back to looking at the washing machine.

"You didn't have to do that."

"He's in love with Bee, that's the main reason our rent is so low." Cyborg smiled, the washing machine exploded again, shooting Robin and Speedy's jeans into the foam. "You really need to learn how to use that thing." he was supposed to learn how to use a washing machine? Yeah, right.

"You want to show me."

"Once this place drains and doesn't smell like _Morning dew Roses_ then sure." He smiled while getting off the table.

"You know, this is kinda fun." He ran and slid into the vast foam play area. It stung his eyes, but made him feel like a kid again. The foam completely filled the ten by ten room. The washing machine was still spitting up clothes, so they could be in there for a while. Another tide of foam came out of the machine as he swam slightly to her now foam covered boot, pulling the small girl into the fun. She let out a small yelping noise while falling onto her butt. Raven swam to the top, while up to her shoulders in foam. The foam kept coming as they glared at each other.

"Is the war going to continue, _Cyborg_?" she asked, while getting a handful of the foam ready. He smiled while picking her up and tossing the small girl into the foam.

"Damn right, _Raven_." The battle commenced. Raven would shove foam intro his face, he would pick her up and drop them both into the incoming tide. By the time the foam reached six feet, Raven was choking on the white fluffy monstrosity. Cyborg was six foot three, so still had a few inches of breathing room. The purple haired girl fell out of his arms, and into the water. "Shit, Raven! Rae' where are you?" he shouted over the maniac machine's spit up of denim and hemp. He dove under the water, while grabbing something; it was soft and had to be human. Standing back up, he found that table. He looked down, holding the purple haired bassist. The table was about four feet off the ground, plenty to keep regular air in her lungs. "Rae', Rae' you okay?" she coughed again, snuggling against him. Her navy blue eyes opened, while trying to get the white fluff out of her eyes.

"Foam battles, not as safe as they might seem." Her voice held a slight humored tone, the crazy machine turned itself off, whether it was just over its tantrum, or the fuse blew out. Neither knew. Cyborg held her close, scared that she had drowned in the chemical playground. They looked at each other for a few seconds, if this had been a movie of some sorts, he was pretty sure that the sappy music was going to start and the prepubescent teenaged girls would get ready to squeal at the potential contact. Not that he would mind. Raven slid an arm around him, seeming like she wanted to…to what…kiss him?

The door opened as she pulled her arm away and smiled at her best friend Jinx.

"Um…what'cha'doin Raven?" she saw the tidal wave of foam seeping around her, as Raven scrambled out of his arms.

"The idiot busted the machines." She waded through the foam enough to get to her best friend. "Our shit is trapped until the room clears." Jinx looked between the two of them, Cyborg just looked down to his bare arms, the body warmth fleeted as she stood next to her fellow member of Disenchanted.

"_Hasta_ drummer boy." Jinx called, he was pretty sure that _'Hasta'_ meant something along the lines of see you in Spanish. Raven looked like she was blushing a little bit, leaving Cyborg on the table.

**Okay, **

**So how many times do I have to say that I suck at endings? It's my cross to bear. **

**So my darling BFF Roxy, you had better post on Shot of Novocain now! **

**Corey x Wynter  
****Roxy x Damian  
****Peyton x Gabe x Nina  
****Peyton x mages  
****Peyton x Gabe **

**It's not that much. I promise. **

**I'm back for the long haul, I promise everyone! **

**XOXO, **

**Jenn **


	9. chapter IX

**Does anyone realize how hard it is to type with a black cat staring at the computer screen? My kitten, Spooky (named by Roxy) is currently obsessed with just staring at my screen, right in front of me. She's kinda weird. **

**Notes: **I really do want to know who would win this, if put on the show.

**Disclaimer: **anyone tries to say I own Teen Titans and a small but vicious Spooky will nom your hands and wires. She's tiny, but a mean little kitty.

**Reviews/Flames: **Loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_, used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm

**Words: **

**Remarks: HaruTohruLove – **OMG I love your penname, by the way, Fruba is one of my favorite mangas. But thanks for the addition to your Favorite Stories, we'll try to keep updating.

**TheSilverWarrior- **thanks for the Story Alert addition; we'll try to keep posting as much and as soon as possible.

**G. Login – **once again, our most faithful reviewer! Here since like…chapter two, yeah that's amazing. LOL, so I did love writing that Cy was afraid of the washing machine. As for the detergent it was like an industrial sized container. I doubt the damage would be that severe, but we can all hope for that much deadly fun.

Chapter Nine

Garth wanted to kill her. He _really_ wanted to kill that purple haired frigid bitch monster. They were gone. It was all gone! His clothes, his blankets, everything he owned! All he did was ask her to please wash his things while he went food shopping. That's it. Was that so hard? Would it be so terrible? No. Course not. But some how, she messed it up. Raven and Star sat on the couch, faced each other with their respectable instruments in hand.

"So Friend-Raven, what do you think about this?" She played a few chords on her new guitar as Raven's mouth formed a thin line,

"I can feel your drilling a hole in the back of my head, turn off the evil glare." She told the manager without even looking to him.

"What am I supposed to do Raven? I have no clothes, I have nothing!"

Bee came in next, eating left over Maki Man out of the container. She took her usual seat of pride on Raven's lap, while feeding her best friend some of the vegetable roll. "I have an idea. YO JINX GET IN HERE!" she yelled, a devious smirk on her face.

Jinx was getting ready for her shift; she wore a long pink and fuzzy robe with the sash securely tied. "Sup bitch?" she loosened it slightly, seeing Garth was in the room.

"We need a quick way for Garth-y here to get some clothes."

The pink haired drummer stroked her chin slightly, a visual effect that would have been better suited on an aged male with a goatee. "We could do what we used to do Bumble Bee."

The two smiled at each other, high fiving and looking rather pleased with themselves. The yellow plush couch slowly engulfed the guitarist, who was looking as though something else was bothering her.

Garth had that little annoying feeling in the back of his head, that burning question that if he didn't ask would haunt him for the next lifetime of sleepless nights. "This doesn't have anything to do with stealing does it?"

Bee smirked, popping the last piece of salmon roll into her mouth, "Some betting and a little bit of work on your behalf."

He also couldn't stop the prepubescent crack in his voice "What are we doing?" way to go Garth. The girls looked to themselves, Bee and Jinx just looked like they held a secret that no one else was in on, they would protect that secret with their lives, because that's just how the two of them were together.

"Star, my love, the reason my heart beats and the one true great guitarist since the beginning of time?"

"Yes Friend-Jinx, what would you like?"

"How would you like to help, Friend-Garth here into a new wardrobe?"

"I would be happier than--"

"Great!" it was best to cut her off before the Tamerian similes; those could go on for hours and usually ended in a feast of…strange food.

Star smiled, putting her Choco guitar on the ground. Leaning the neck against the yellow couch. "But how will I be helping Friend-Garth?"

They ignored Star's question, Bee and Jinx just started plotting. "Garth, we need you to go over there and call a meeting with the brain damaged idiots."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you can get that vocalist of their happy in the pants."

"I told you, whatever I had with Roy is over."

"What about what I saw in the hallway?"

"Hope off my nuts, Bee."

"I'll hop on 'em for ya' Garth-y."

"I'll go." The manager opened their front door, and saw Roy himself about to leave. "Roy, we need to talk." The redhead looked around, as if making sure no one would catch him talking to the openly homo man.

"What's up Aqualad?" that same smirk that Roy toted around during True Directions was back,

"It's Garth now."

"Sure it is, Aqualad." Garth rolled his eyes, happy that his friends weren't around to hear the dreaded camp name. "What can I do for you?" his voice dropped from a carefree happiness, to _"will you come and jump my bones now"_ sort of tone.

"We want to call a meeting, Disenchanted and Brain Damage."

"Those psycho bitches? I don't know, you already took their game system and my bed. What more do you want?"

Garth resisted all urges to say what he was feeling. It was a very hard thing to do, but he kept his face straight and his smile in place. "I'm just the messenger, they don't tell me shit."

"One kiss."

"What?"

"I'll do it for one kiss."

Garth rolled his eyes; Roy really was taking this whole newly hetero thing way too far. He would only do it if one of his friends kissed him. How pathetic! But, he needed the clothes so he had to listen to this sadistic ass hole. "Alright, who do you want, Starfire, Bee, Raven or Jinx?"

Roy laughed shaking his head, he grabbed Garth's arm and pushed him against Disenchanted's door, either to keep Garth from running off (yeah, right) or to keep the girls from walking out (again). Garth looked to Roy, not sure if he should slap the other man or try to move closer. It was hard to decide. Garth looked into Roy's eyes, he wanted to stay. That red-haired harpy was making it hard to run. Once Roy's lips touched his, it was like True Directions all over again. His body moved closer on it's own accord, his hands went to the back of Roy's neck, making it deeper. Roy smirked, pulling away. "I'll get them to come."

Fuckin' bastard.

Roy slid Garth's hands off of him, smirking and looking like he just won something. Something that sounded a bit like Garth's voice only barely whispered out, "Be at our place in five minutes…"

Fuckin' bastard.

Garth turned around and found the doorknob. This had better be worth it. He needed new clothes, and Roy was going to own him something _much_ more by the end of this day. Roy laughed as Garth fought off his blush.

Fuckin' bastard.

He could only hope that whatever Jinx and Bee had planned could maim him. That would be a sight. He got the door open, seeing his multi-colored friends waiting for him. "They'll be here in five."

Jinx had been talking on her cell phone, holding what looked like a credit card in her hand. "And just put it on my card, thank you." She hung up, this had better be good, "Okay, so we have every food place within a five mile radius coming here. Starfire, you have to eat more than they can."

The Princess looked a little unsure, edger, but unsure, "And that would help Friend-Garth?"

Bee slid onto her lap and wrapped her arms around the other girl, "We're going to make a harmless little bet, whoever can eat more gets to take whatever we want from the loser's apartment."

She smiled and nodded, that woman was a beast. All of those fancy Tamerian royalty dinners were finally going to pay off. "But where did that small plastic card come from Friend-Jinx?"

"Found it in Garth's mattress, the one we stole from the damaged brains."

So it belonged to Roy, "Then why didn't we just go shopping and get clothes with that card, Jinx?"

The pink haired girl looked a little confused at Raven's logic. "Well…um…because…" there was a knock on the door, "oh look they're here!" she jumped up, fixed her pigtails and opened the door. "Hello gentlemen, come on in."

The first was the skinny little green kid, he was waving something that looked like a white flag of peace. It might have worked, if the flag wasn't made out of graying underwear. The rest piled in as the once largish room felt cramped and awkward.

"So, what's the meeting about?" the short dark haired male asked, uh, Robin!

"We challenge you to a little say, competition, as of right now," Bee was sitting in a black and yellow blow up chair that she brought from her room, her back was to them "We have six different restaurants sending their food here." she turned around, a diabolical mustache drawn on her face. "You will pick a representative, we will as well, who ever can eat the most by the sixth course will be able to raid the loser's home and take what they wish. Any questions?"

The invasive males only looked to each other and laughed. "You little girls want to go against us?" their manager, um…Flash managed to laugh out. "Alright, we accept. Cyborg, you got this man."

The largest male stepped forward as Jinx urged Starfire into the middle of the room with him, "And we pick Starfire."

This seemed to entertain the males more than anything else. They gasped for air as Raven looked like she was going to kill someone, "Do you take the deal or what?"

"It's your stuff." There was another knock on the door, the first course had arrived.

**alright, so i had this chapter on my USB for like... three months and didn't realize that the chapter was finished.**

Yeah, you're hanging onto the words of a rather slooooow authoress. LOL. So it seems to just be a very SpeedyxAqualad fic and it is. But the other couples will be coming in soon I promise. I love them all so much.

XOXO,  
Jenn 


	10. chapter X

**:: kicks make-believe pebbles ::  
So… how about that local sports team? I know! I know! I'm a terrible authoress! Look up "unreliable" in the dictionary and there will be my picture in all my red-head glory! I'm sorry! However! I have a chapter for you guys AND more to come! Promise!**

Notes:  
Disclaimer:  
**Reviews/Flames**: Loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_, used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm**  
****Words: **2,511

**Remarks: G. Login: **my humblest apologies dearest. Jinx is also a little touched now and then. Lol

**CampionSayn**: thank you for your kind words, so many people come on just to be jerks and make aspiring writers feel like shit. Your review reminded me why I like writing here. Thank you again.

**Gabi: **^^ that's all I can say. This batch of reviewers here made me so happy, it's ridiculous. I really hope I can keep updating more, just cause the readers of this story are crazy nice and amazing.

*less than symbol* 3 all you guys

**Chapter Ten**

Raven and Jinx, the two Goth chicks, collected the first course of food they each returned to the room with a white stabled bag in each hand.

"This first course will be salads, the size of my head. You will each have to eat four before you can continue to the next round. Do you accept?" Victor, or known to most as Cyborg took the white bag from the Goth chick, winking slightly. They both knew what might have happened in that laundry room, and he was willing to try for it. True it might cause some trouble down the line but if she just admitted how superior his band was to hers, it would have to become anything terrible. "Jinx, why don't you get some clothes on before you give the green kid a heart attack."

The girl with the pink hair sauntered away from Beast Boy, making sure her backside looked good to him. Bee, the vocalist chick, handed the other bag over to their guitarist. The first course took up the whole bag. Robin started to rub Cyborg's shoulders as he looked down at the large bowl.

"You got this man, there is no way that little girl can beat you."

Robin was looking over to the red head as he spoke, obviously wishing they didn't have to defeat them in this competition. "Don't worry, and dude, turn off the drool pipe."

Bee blew a whistle and the competition started.

Cyborg started to eat as quickly as he could, urged on by his friends as they chanted

"Beat the girl, make her cry, get it, get it Cy!"

The tiny red head used her fork, gently placed her napkin on her lap and started to slowly eat, taking sips of water in between and actually started a conversation with her friends. Flash watched in amusement as she started to talk about a new song to do for the battle of the bands. She didn't even seem to want to play this game. She ate a few leafs at a time, insisting that next time they give her more cherry tomatoes, apparently they were her favorite. Flash looked back to his best friend and rubbed his shoulders as he cleared the first bowl.

Cyborg took in a few deep breaths as if he stopped breathing all together while he was eating. "Next!"

Raven slipped him another bowl as he smirked at her, she didn't seem to notice, or if she did she didn't care as much as he wanted her to. Using her dismissal as fuel, he started on the next bowl. The sound of metal against plastic rang though the room as Starfire (what kind of name was that anyway) wiped her mouth.

"More please."

She was given her second bowl, as the guys started to boo at her, she wasn't even taking this seriously! She was eating slowly and even started to play her guitar for a few minutes, trying to get an idea down for a new song. This was in the bag, Cyborg punched his chest slightly, as if he was having trouble getting it all down.

"You got this man, you're okay." He took another sip of the water as Starfire smiled and tossed her second bowl aside.

"More please."

Where the hell was she putting all of this? The guys gave her a wide eyed look as she put her guitar aside and continued to eat. She was tiny and she was a girl, there was no way she was going to be able to beat Cyborg, he put all you can eat restaurants out of business, he paid for gas the whole way across the country by entering food eating contests along the way. Some places paid big bucks for those kind of contests.

"More please."

Cyborg finished his second one while snatching the white bag from the purple haired Goth chick who seemed to be smirking the whole time. He tore into the bag, practically dumping the bowl into his mouth and trying to chew it all. his slate gray eyes started to water from all of the food being forced down his throat.

"Are you going to finish that?"

Bee blew the whistle and held up Starfire's hand. "Winner of round one."

The men looked at the red head in disbelief as she dabbed her lips gently with he napkin. There was no way that she won that easily, it might have only been one round but there was no way! "She cheated!"

Robin yelled while pulling her to her feet and checking her napkin for leftover food. "I did no such thing, why would you believe I would cheat like some-"

Cyborg pulled him away from the red head and shoved him back towards the rest of the band. "Sit down Bird-Boy, I got this next round."

Bee answered the door and signed Roy Harper on the white paper; Flash of course noticed this but decided to let it go for the time being. This was free food and he wasn't about to complain when they were able to raid though the girl's apartment.

"Up next, is soup. You will have to finish your bowl first to win, any questions?"

Cyborg knew how she won that last round, and felt like an idiot for not seeing it before. Raven gave him the bowl, a pair of oven mits on her hands, they were all black with purple bats on them it seemed to fit her. As she placed it down, Cyborg could've sworn she muttered "Good luck."

Bee blew her whistle again and Starfire started to blow on her soup, gingerly stirring it with her spoon and asked for some crackers as well. Cyborg took a few deep breaths and picked up the scalding bowl and tipped it to his mouth. He took deep gulps, trying not to think about how hot it was or how his Grandmother's chicken noodle was a million times better. His eyes started to water, but he knew that he would never live it down if he let a girl beat him.

He slammed the bowl down and took a few deep breaths as the guys cheered. Bee raised his left arm and shouted that he was the winner of this round. The guys cheered and even Starfire started to clap for him.

"We are now tied correct?"

"Um… yeah."

"We could stop now, if you would wish. Then there would not have to be any raiding."

"I think I can take you little girl."

"Then I do not wish for any hard feelings."

Cyborg smiled and agreed that there wouldn't be any. He had a feeling she was the innocent bystander in all of this. Raven placed the next bag in front of him, and Jinx placed one in front of Starfire.

"And for this round my darlings, a personal favorite of mine sushi…"

Cyborg nearly salivated from the deliciousness that was sushi; he had yet to have any since they moved to this coast. Raven handed him a pair of chopsticks, what did she only like him when they were swimming in a room filled with bubbles?

"You will each have twenty rolls to get though, they will get progressively spicier so don't say I didn't warn you."

Both of the contestants nodded and prepared their chop sticks as Bee blew her whistle again. Starfire gently opened her bag, as Cyborg opened his quickly and threw it on the floor. This action was rewarded with a glare from Bee, apparently it was a bad move to trash their apartment like that.

Starfire took her time picking one up with her chop sticks, daintly dipping it in some soy sauce and enjoying the flavors. Cyborg felt his stomach expanding from how quickly he ate before. He leaned back and took in a couple deep breaths.

Beast Boy started to rub his back "Dude you okay?"

"I need to pace myself man, give me a minute."

Starfire started to examine the insides of her California roll and was instantly amused with the shiny side of the seaweed. After a few more deep breaths, Cyborg picked up the black plastic tray and dumped the twenty rolls on his waiting tongue and chewed it happily. He swallowed and burped loudly, which resulted in a high five from his friends. Star clapped for him again and held out her hand for him to shake it.

"That was a very excellent excretion of gas Friend-Cyborg."

She talked funny, but Bee blew her whistle and called for a girl meeting. Flash called for one too,

"Alright Cy, if you get the next two, you're good. There would be no way she could win from that."

Bee walked up to their circle and smiled at them all. "We want to switch out our player; she is allergic to the next food. You may switch out Sparky over here if you want."

"No way am I leaving. But yeah, you guys can switch but you have to do a delayed start just to be fair."

Bee seemed to think this over and nodded, "Alright deal."

Starfire stood up and Cyborg settled back into his chair as Raven sat across from him. "You?"

She placed the napkin on her lap as he looked to the guys who gave him thumbs up signs for it. This whole raiding their apartment thing better be worth it. "Raven, I told you my name before."

Bee blew her whistle as Starfire gave him the plate of, god damn it. Raven smirked at me as Cyborg stared at ten off gray hotdogs.

"It's vegetarian by the way. Get going Sparky."

Raven slowly raised one to her lips, opened that smirking and devious mouth as she slowly slid her lips around it. This was not fair. He kept his eyes down, trying to concentrate on getting them all down. His slate gray orbs kept betraying him, she slid it into her mouth and seemed like she was doing it just to tease him. Damn was it working.

She was nearly finished by the time Cy was only halfway though my first. His roommates started to yell for him to keep going, and that he wasn't going to let some freak chick beat him. She was messing with his head and she knew it. He picked up two of the tofu-dogs at the same time and started to eat. She blinked a few times; even she knew that he was finished with watching her. What did all girls automatically assume that certain foods made guys think of sex?

Considering she just finished her last one, maybe he should reconsider how he felt about the goth girl. "And now we're tied. The next one to finish first wins."

Cyborg wasn't the type to sit back and watch a purple haired chick mess with him "Raven can I talk to you in the other room?"

She stood up and lead him to the room with DEAD END written on the door. There were a few cat calls from Beast Boy, but he would get his head shoved in the toilet later. She stood in the middle of the room as Cyborg closed the door. He grabbed her by the arms and pressed her against the door, their bodies dangerously close and he leaned down so they were eye to eye. "Are you into me, or do you just like messing with me?"

"You think rather highly of yourself don't you, Cyborg."

He didn't like how it sounded coming off her lips, like she was making fun of the name that his Grandmother lovingly gave to him "My real name is Victor, you can call me that."

She ran her hands over his shoulders, as if she was unsure of what to do herself, apparently the stripper eating in the other room was something new for her, no matter how right it looked. Not that Cyborg had that many personal experiences to know proper technique. Sure he had a handful of girlfriends in High School, but none of them stuck around that long.

"What if I am into you, Victor?"

That sounded better coming from her mouth, he couldn't help but attempt to pull off her trademark smirk and shot back with "And what if I'm into you too?"

She looked like she wanted to kiss him, so he leaned forward and his forehead smashed against the door. She wiggled out of his embrace and put her hands on her hips.

"My band is my ticket out of this crap hole away from everything and everyone who caused shit in my life, I'm not looking for a reason to stick around."

What a bitch! She left the room, her face turning a slight pink as Cyborg followed. Starfire sat across the table and tied a bib around her neck. Cyborg sat down as Raven pushed Jinx away who was trying to get some information from her about what happened in the room. The fact that she was battling with herself not to be with him should give Cyborg a little bit of relief, but if she kept messing with him, he wasn't sure how well it would go over.

"And the tie breaker, dessert!"

Jinx wheeled out a silver cart with the apartment complex's logo on the front along with "FOR LAUNDRY ONLY" into the room. Two towering strawberry shortcakes stood on top as Beast Boy and Robin served their friend, Raven and Bee serving the other.

"The first one to finish will win."

Bee blew her whistle, signaling for them to begin. Starfire playing to help her friend, and Cyborg to get back at Raven and help his friend.

…

**The end. **

**Of this chapter anyway. **

**Send a review of who should win! **

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter in a long time and I hope that you keep reading. Also, total props to "The Ugly Truth" movie for giving me the idea with the hot dogs. **

**XOXO, **

**Jenn **  
****


	11. chapter XI

**:: bounces on balls of feet and punches the air ::**

**I am the greatest!**

**I am the fearless!**

**::stumbles over kittens Sid and Nancy::**

**I am the klutz**

**Love me anyway!**

**Sorry I just had like a whole bag of sour patch kids and ready to write more of my fabulous-o fanfiction!  
**  
**Notes: **sour patch kids are a vice; there should be a rehab for them. Little children devils **  
Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.  
**Reviews/Flames:** Loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_, used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm  
**Words:** 2,372

**Remarks: Gabi:** ::blinks::

::blinks again::

I think I love you.

I love you even if you are violent.

I think you made my internal badger get all warm and fuzzy and made a bad day at work all better.

As for a violent Jinx, you want it, you got it. She'll be violent for two reasons probably.

*less than symbol* 3 all you guys

**Chapter Eleven **

Garth let out his breath and looked up at the red-headed closet case above him. They slinked off to Raven and Jinx's bedroom when the food war started so they could talk. Well, talking was never Roy's strong point, and kissing was. So they went with the latter and that's how this all happened. Garth heard Raven's big black boots made for kicking from all of the way down the hall, and the paper thin walls helped when the Cyborg guy asked to talk to her in private.

While they talked and battled out their sexual urges, Roy and Garth hid under Jinx's pink and black comforter and thanked whatever was listening that Roy could keep his loud mouth shut for as long as he did.

Garth made a few mental notes to talk to his female friend about this new attraction towards the drummer in the other band. After that first guy she went out with, Garth thought she preferred them Gothic with British Raven started to say how her band was her ticket out of this place. Once the door closed, Roy moved his lips from Garth's neck and smirked lightly at the small bruise forming there.

"Got ya' Aqualad."

A hand flew to his own neck as he felt the sensitive skin prickle under his touch. "I'm going to kill you for that, they'll see it!"

Roy laid on his side next to me and ran his fingers over the skin that he defiled "what will you tell them?"

Garth's nearly black eyes searched Roy's and he shrugged, "I won't lie to them forever, they're my best friends."

The two boys laid under the black and pink comforter and looked at each other. It was completely innocent, seemingly devoid of sexual tension, with Roy sometimes moving a piece of Garth's long hair out of his eyes and Garth sometimes snuggling closer just to feel the same connection with the man that he did when they were younger. "It's easier for you Aqualad, they're girls. You'll be like their shopping buddy or whatever; I hang out with all guys. They'll get weird and like kick me out of the band."

"Do you really think you have such terrible friends?"

Speedy wanted to end this conversation, so he did what he usually did when they would argue. Speedy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Garth's and silenced the ebony haired man. The two of them moved as close to each other as possible, their secret safe in the small room with a few too many holes in the walls. It was perfect for what they needed.

The silence of the room was broken when Bee screamed out, god she better not mess up her throat over something like this. "BRAIN DAMAGE WINS!"

Garth could only laugh at himself, here he was kissing someone he missed more than anything in the world and now he was thinking about Bee missing the note on their new song. Speedy pulled his lips away and left them dangerously dangling over Garth's as he smiled. "We won."

The ebony haired man hit his shoulder lightly and laughed "oh like you did so much to help your team."

The door was kicked open and Speedy couldn't scramble **((AN: teehee I love using this word as a movement, makes me think of eggs))** off the other man fast enough, causing him to fall off the bed and sputter that it wasn't what it looked like. Garth rolled his eyes, it was all fine and good to be in bed with him when no one was around, why didn't he see this coming before?

Jinx stood at the door with her mouth hung open and her eyes looking like they were about to water up. Garth saw that look on her face and stood up, revealing that his shirt had been tossed somewhere in the room during their frantic attempts to get closer together, Jinx's pink eyes narrowed into satanic slits as she stared at his neck. Roy the pussy-assed bitch he is ran for the door with his face almost as bright as his hair.

There was only one thing to do in a time like this, appease her like Chamberlin did to Hitler. She would kill him and ruin everything that Disenchanted was working for. "Hey there Jinx-y, sweet heart, darling, sugar bumpkin."

"You…"

Garth could hear it now, he could foresee everyone flooding in just like when they were at True Directions, he could see Roy standing there like a marble statue and claim that Garth was trying to rape him or something.

"You…"

She just kept repeating that word before slapping him across the face. Roy shook with the impact as Jinx started to punch him in the face and chest. Garth could only watch in pure amusement as she started to kick him between the legs. There was no way that this was going to stay quiet. The two bands seemed to fit inside of the room as the tiny Puerto Rican got the redhead on the ground wincing in pain. Garth figured it would be a good time to intervene.

Garth grabbed her and tried to pull the pink haired girl off as she struggled against him. "You cheated on me Garth-y!"

Roy stood up and tried to wipe some of the blood off his face. "What the fuck is your problem, bitch?"

Well any peace that might have been starting to form between the two bands, yeah that was all over. Jinx started to scream about Roy making the moves on her man (which Garth just rolled his eyes to) and the guys yelled back that their Speedy wasn't even gay. Garth hid the mark on his neck very well, as Roy stayed silent. The guys filed out, leaving Bee and Raven snuggling on Raven's bed, Star wiping the blood off Jinx's knuckles as Jinx apologized to Garth over and over.

"I just saw you two and I freaked out, I'm sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"It's no problem, Jinx, really."

Bee wrapped her arms around Raven's waist as they spooned on her bed, Bumble Bee smirked and looked to the only male "What I want to know about is that hickie on your neck, Garth."

"Can we not discuss this now?"

"Friend-Garth, did he hurt you?"

Garth blushed, he did like what happened, he loved how talented Roy was with his mouth and well… he blushed a little bit thinking about the other parts of his anatomy that he was good with. "It wasn't an unwelcomed hurt, Star."

Of course the Princess wouldn't understand all that, he gave a pleading look to Jinx to explain it to the other girl. "Friend-Garth wanted that fire-crotch to nibble on his neck because it made him happy in the pants."

The princess still seemed confused as Raven's dry voice clarified, "Garth liked it and it gave him sexual pleasure."

Garth's normally lightly tanned face was bright red at this point "Okay guys, thanks but can you stop, like really?"

Starfire started to look around the kitchen for something to eat, apparently she only lost by a cherry on the top. It had been a close race but a good one at that. Garth looked around at the empty food containers in the living room and the pile of destroyed clothes in the pile by the door. "What the hell are we going to do about my clothes?"

Bee untangled herself from Raven long enough to push a silver credit card into Garth's hands. "Go shopping, this was all just an excuse for you to see your man."

Garth groaned and looked down at the card, Roy Harper was stamped into the front along with a serial number. It would be easy to steal everything from him, just like Roy stole everything from him. His family and his old friends disowned him for what happened in the homo-no-mo camp and it was all because he fell in love with the wrong man. "I don't think it's healthy I keep seeing him like this."

Bee sat down and looked to her friend, Garth sat on the yellow couch and Bee was on the coffee table "Man, take it from someone who can't control who she loves, take what time you can with him. Make him see that you're better than being in the closet."

Garth held her hand softly; she had been dealing with not being able to be with the one she was in love with for a few years now. Every now and then it would seem like she was getting better with it, but it was sometimes just too much. Garth made her look up at him and hugged her softly. "You know no matter what, we'll all be here for you."

"I'm just scared of both of us getting fucked over. I can't sit around and wait for her to get her act together and you can't always wait for him to come out to his Neanderthals."

Garth nodded and wiped away a tear that managed to slide down her deep chocolate cheek. "She'll realize she's gaga for you one of these days, Karen."

He only used her real name when they were fighting, or having one of these best friend moments. The rest of their day was spent cuddling in silence; just thinking about the fucked up situations they were in. The hallmark moment was destroyed when their door was kicked open by the Cyborg guy held a super soaker over his shoulder. The green kid Beast Boy had a small squirter in his hand and they both had smirks and war paint on.

Bee wiped her cheeks and transformed from needy and tortured little girl to bad ass motha' fucker "What do you Neanderthals want?"

Garth stood up too and saw the rest of the band in black bandanas and war paint on them. Roy had the bandana covering his forehead and wrapping around his head, and a black line under each eye. "I believe we were promised certain raidings?"

The girls filed out and groaned, they were sent into the hallway to wait and ponder what was going on inside of the apartment. Starfire sat in between Jinx and Raven, she was the first one to speak up about anything. "Friends?"

Everyone gave a grumble or a noise to indicate that they were paying attention. "It is the third Wednesday of the month…"

Everyone really groaned at that point. "I am sorry Friends, but we must if we wish to live in such a place as this."

Bee, while sitting with Raven leaned over and hugged Starfire, but never quite moved her body which caused some personal space issues for the manager of the group. "It's cool girlie, we know you love it when we come along."

Starfire beamed and hugged her back, "It shall be glorious!"

As she exclaimed her prediction for the night, the door was kicked open. Cyborg came out with a black and purple fuzzy robe over his shoulder as well as a brown cardboard box filled with metal pipes and various pink tools that Jinx got the apartment last Christmas. Robin, Flash and Roy came out carrying a mattress as Beast Boy chugged a Monster on top of the white plush bed.

Raven shot up first "That's my robe!"

Starfire, Garth and Bee were having problems of their own as Jinx practically foamed at the mouth while she watched the green kid she had seriously thought about giving a private show to, gulg down her precious energy source. He might as well have been pouring green oil down his throat as he pinkie waved at her from the top of Speedy's old bed. "GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKERS!"

He blew her a kiss as she kicked Speedy in the ass, seeing as it was the only person she could reach. Garth thought for a few seconds about letting her go to see what would happen, but that little voice that sounded a lot like Raven warned him that being outright mean was a bad thing, if you wanted to be a bitch to someone it had to be sneaky.

**Okay so I am officially back in love with this fic! I have no television in my house so there isn't much else for me to do with my time. Lol. **

**So yeah I'm working on getting the couples into here, even if it is a very Speedy / Aqualad based story. That's mainly because they had that whole history thing together and cause well… gay boys are more fun for me to write. **

**So if you liked the story, send a review and tell me what you liked so I can keep doing it **

**If you hated it tell me why so I can fix what I botched. **

**  
XOXO, **

**Jenn **


	12. chapter XII

**Wow I am on a roll! Mainly because I'll be swamped really soon and I want to please my worshippers and such. So what to mention… hmmm… it's so much fun keeping this story with a T rating with everything that's going on. Teehee  
**  
**Notes: ** **  
Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.  
**Reviews/Flames:** Loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_, used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm  
**Words:** 2,345

**Remarks: G. Login: **yeah that is true, but I just saw the movie The Ugly Truth and I wanted to put that whole scene in with the penis shaped foods. Lol. But I'm glad I didn't lose you in my long time hiatus from the fanfiction world.

**Gabi: **:: devious smile :: hmm… my darling Gabi I would tell you but alas I cannot. You'll find out in the next chapter, I thought it would be in here but it just couldn't all fit in. and thanks for the whole update more, lol. I'm attempting to post as much as possible.

**ALLpraiseb2Him: **thank you for the addition to your favorite stories and story alert! I hope you enjoy it!

.  
*less than symbol* 3 all you guys

**Chapter Twelve **

Speedy decided it was best to take all of his anger for himself and his stupid feelings out on the stubborn mattress. He shoved his shoulder against it, wishing that he could go back and stand up to that pink haired girl. He winced slightly as he hit one of his newly formed bruises from her and tried to shove it in again. If he could just admit that he was going to be with whomever he wanted, male or female, he wouldn't have to be over here coaxing a mattress into his room when he could be over with Garth making the mattress coils squeal in happiness.

The redhead tilted the rectangle in every direction he could, even denying help from the band manager; he leaned against the opposite wall and tried to kick it in, thinking about how it that could've been the second time he let Garth take the blame for his shame. He wanted to be with the other man, but he was terrified of people knowing. He was scared of people knowing that he was a pansy little gay boy.

The rest of the band filed into the room, Robin played video games, Cyborg and Beast Boy sprawled out on the couch and Flash was concocting something in the kitchen. Speedy tried to get this mattress into the room he shared with Robin, there were probably a million ways to get it in with less physical effort but this was working for him right now.

Cyborg placed the box of metal on the floor and smiled at his best friend, the weird green kid as he read the ingredients of the Monster to make sure it fit with his vegan lifestyle.

"I got it bad man."

Beast Boy looked up and saw the black and purple robe, "For the goth chick?"

Cyborg glared at the amused look on his friend's face, they watched Speedy push his mattress into his bedroom, seemingly ignoring their conversation. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't care about him being gay, they suspected it for a while and it was nothing for them, if anything, more girls to reject Beast Boy. Speedy finally got it into the small bedroom and slammed the door shut. "He's gotta face some serious facts man."

"When he's ready I guess, him and that manager over there were crazy all over each other when Nicole walked in on them."

Cyborg rose an eyebrow, "Nicole?"

Beast Boy's cheeks turned a light pink as he laughed lightly "The girl with the pink hair, we're going out for some breakfast tomorrow morning when she gets off work."

"She works all night?"

Beast Boy laughed lightly and put on a fake big mean face "Yeah, she's in some all night job you got a problem with that."

"Would she say it's the world's oldest profession?"

Beast Boy threw a pillow at him as Cyborg dodged it and landed on the pile of metal that he took away from the girl's apartment. "What is that anyway, Cy?"

The drummer smirked and heard a knocking on the front door, Robin answered and his jaw nearly reached the floor when he saw Starfire dripping wet and half naked. She held a purple towel around her body and smiled at him. "Greetings Apartment Complex Friends, I was wondering if we could use your shower for a small amount of time."

Cyborg smirked at himself and hid the box of metal pipes. "Whatever happened to your shower Starfire?"

"The strangest thing New Friend-Cyborg! Our water worked for a short amount of time, and then it just stopped. It was very strange indeed and my friends and I all need to prepare for dinner with my Mother and Father tonight."

Robin smirked and placed a hand on the small of her back, "We'd be delighted to help you all out. I'll show you where to go and your friends can all come over to use our facilities."

She clapped her hands together, to the dismay of the men her towel stayed in place, and hugged him tightly. His head nestled between her wet breasts and he looked like he was in heaven. "I shall tell Friends-Raven, Bee, Garth and Jinx!"

She turned around and skipped into her apartment as Flash and Robin nearly drowned in their drool. Cyborg stood up and took a few bows. Beast Boy, Flash and Robin dropped to their knees and bowed to the drummer. "All hail the Cyborg!"

The door was rapt on again as Robin answered it, Starfire smiled and held a small pink bag of shampoos and conditioners in her hands. "I thank you again Apartment Complex Friends!"

Robin lead her to the bathroom gushing "It's our pleasure Starfire."

Speedy left his bedroom long enough to be told what was happening. He rolled his eyes at how juvenile it was and put his iPod buds into his ears. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked to each other both of them withholding that the Disenchanted manager was going to be there as well. Cyborg made popcorn as they all piled on their moth munched couch and waited. If they were more stereotypical males, there would've been a hole drilled into the wall of the bathroom, but after ten minutes of scrambling they couldn't find Cyborg's tools.

Starfire came out with a big fuzzy pink robe and her long red hair up in a twist on the top of her head. She smiled and hugged each of the men, hugging Robin last. "I truly appreciate what you have done for my friends and I. We will try to not make you cry when we win the battle of the bands."

And with that she bounded out the door, the next one to come in was Raven. She held a pile of clothes in her hands and glared as the guys groaned and joked about her being no fun. Cyborg smiled at her as she slammed the door shut. Beast Boy pressed a finger to his lips, waited for the water to start and slinked into the room. He came out just as stealthy with the pile of clothes in his hands and tossed them to Flash who shoved them under the couch cushion.

Cyborg tried to contain his hysterical laugher and rubbed his knuckle into Beast Boy's spiky green hair. A good ten minutes of waiting later, the purple haired girl let out an annoyed yell, slammed and stomped around the bathroom and came out in a grey towel that seemed to be two sizes too small. She opened the door and slinked out, her cheeks a bright red. Even in this humiliating situation she managed to keep a monotone voice that dripped hate "Give me my clothes, before I'm forced to hurt you all."

Cyborg got off the couch and dangled a black corset top in front of her face. She made a swing at it before he pulled it away. She stomped on his foot in a futile attempt to get her shirt. The other guys started to call about what she would have to do to get it back, Cyborg smirked at her as she took his hand and let him lead her to his bedroom. Once he locked the door the purple haired bassist punched him in the chest. Her towel staying in place as she looked like her face was bright red.

"Damn girl, you don't have to kill me!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?"

Cyborg leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to pull away half heartedly, as Cyborg dropped the corset on his floor and wrapped his arms around her delicate frame. She gave into his touch and kissed him back, her hands traveling over his shoulders in the same way they did back in her room. He broke the kiss first, and leaned his forehead against hers and answered her question from before, "Cause you know you loved that."

"Doesn't mean anything, I told you I'm not letting anything stop me from getting out of this town."

"Why do you think everyone wants to hold you back?"

She cocked an eyebrow and picked up her corset top, "Listen there is no such thing as a nice guy anymore so you can forget this whole wholesome whatever thing you're trying to do. I'm not falling for it."

"I'm not putting on any act Raven."

She leaned against the door, her left shoulder open to him as he kissed the pale skin softly. "None of this is an act, I swear."

She pulled away and left the room, some of the guys started to call that Cyborg got her to give it up; it seemed that Flash's voice was the loudest. Raven had a bit of trouble getting the front door open as Cyborg came out next, a bruise forming on his cheek from where she punched him. This only added fuel to the fire and the comments. Cyborg handed her the rest of the pile and opened the door for her.

She was half way out the door before she looked slightly over her shoulder at him and whispered low enough for only them to understand "Stay away from me Victor."

The bathroom door opened next and exposed the half naked Garth who saw the bruises of Cyborg's arms and his crying bassist at the door. He held his towel with one hand and avoided Roy's lustful gaze with everything he had, "what's going on here, Rae why are you crying?"

Cyborg rolled his slate grey eyes and watched Raven run across the hall, Garth tapped on his shoulder as the much taller drummer turned around, "what?"

"I just want to make sure you understand some things, Raven is my family. You fuck with her; I will make sure that no one ever sees you again. Understood?"

Truly there was nothing intimidating about a half naked boy with a swimmers body and jet black hair in his face but Cyborg shrugged and swore to leave her alone, apparently she was up for denying herself what she wanted and that was cool with him.

All of the guys laid on their over sized and overstuffed couch and laughed about everything that happened, with the exception of Cyborg who just watched the door. Beast Boy plopped his head down on Cy's lap and smiled up at him. "Dude you totally missed it, Nicole gave a free show cause she said that she didn't like towels, till that Bee girl chased her around with a robe. It was hilarious!"

Beast Boy had a goofy grin on his face, Cyborg was pretty sure it was because that was the first naked girl he's ever seen, but he wasn't even up to burn his friend for it. The green teenager went into the hallway to make sure that him and Jinx were still on for their breakfast when he saw the pink haired girl leaning against the Disenchanted door, twirling one sash of the robe in her hand.

"So, why do they call you Beast Boy?"

The green male in question closed the door and prayed to whatever deity was listening that his friends stayed put. He could've easily told her something sexual, something about being a big partier in high school or something along those lines but he figured might as well go with the truth "Well, it's because I'm an animal activist, vegan and all that."

She cringed her nose at the vegan comment and ran a hand over his chest softly, "I could never give up meat."

Beast Boy grinned slightly, having a good feeling she wasn't talking about beef or pork. He ran a green hand over her cheek and smiled at the drummer. "I have a feeling I could facilitate your needs."

She leaned dangerously close to him, their lips hovering a few inches from each other as she smirked and opened her front door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Beast Boy."

His nickname danced over those sensual lips and left him standing in the middle of the hallway looking like a grinning fool. She waltzed back into the apartment and he just stayed and wished that she could come back and say it again.

**Yay! **

**Lots of fluffiness in this chapter! **

**I'm feeling good about all of these and people are enjoying them so I'm excited about it all! **

**Alright so more of the actual band stuff is going to get a'going so that's fun I just need to add one more couple thing and then we can get with the battling. **

**Cause we all know everyone just wants to know who wins. Disenchanted or Brain Damage? **

**Hmmm… **

**I have decided but let's see how it all plays out. **

**XOXO, **

**Jenn **


	13. chapter XIII

**Okay, so since I updated last I saw a couple of concerts that well… for lack of a better phrase, rocked my face off! I saw The Devil Wears Prada, Flyleaf, Weezer, Taking Back Sunday, Blink 182, The Ting Tings annnnnd Pink**

**If anyone out in cyber world was there / at any of the other shows you know why I am so hype!**

**Amazing concert, except some dude was peeing on people, I think that is going to be a memory I carry around forever. So it made me inspired to write more on this, so Disenchanted and Brain Damage could rock faces as well.  
**  
**Notes: **So I had no idea what Blackfire's name would be, like how Star is Kori. So I didn't want to risk flames by giving her a real name, but if anyone could tell me what it's supposed to be, I'd really be grateful. There is also a bit of yuri in this chapter, so once again I hope everyone enjoys the slashy goodness. **  
Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue.  
**Reviews/Flames:** Loved! Give us as many as possible and we'll post chapters as often as possible.

_Constructive criticism_, make it nice and we will keep everything in mind

_Flames_, used to keep Disenchanted's apartment warm  
**Words:** 2,675

**Remarks: Some1's Lost Soul: **I could really see Jinx acting like this; also she has a lot of my friend's personality in her. Teehee

**G. Login: **we have something like that planned; also if we put a song in here, we're pretending that they wrote it, like when Disenchanted played Helena by My Chemical Romance. Thanks for the songs though! I'm going to have to listen to them. **SECOND REVIEW: **yeah I figured I have to get going on that so I'm not writing a million bajillion chapters for this fic. And the shower thing was just funny for me to write.

**Gabi: **as always, a fun review from you. As for Bee it will be in this chapter and hopefully it will be worth the wait. LOL. But yes the fluff has been long awaited and I'm happy I can finally write it.

**Allpraiseb2Him: **of course I noticed! LOL! I get eMails whenever people review or add me to their alerts. I really did fall off the face of the planet, but I love this fic and I want to see it to the end. Also I'm trying to update as much as possible before I start college and completely get sucked into work for that.

**clueless c: **thank you for the review and the addition to your story alerts. I've been trying to update as much as possible but my schedule with work and school makes it almost impossible.

.  
*less than symbol* 3 all you guys

(also I'm sorry if I missed anyone)

**Chapter Thirteen **

Deep calming breaths Kori, deep breaths and it will all be over. The redhead pushed open the car door of the yellow Yugo once they made it to the five-star restaurant that they had at least one meal a month at. Friend-Raven came out next, adjusting the light brown wig sitting on her head, the fake bangs sweeping over her head to block out her chakra in the middle of her forehead. Starfire smiled gratefully at her friend and watched the rest of them pile out of the tiny car. Jinx had a long dark brown wig that made her look like what she did in the old pictures from her life in Puerto Rico.

Raven helped Jinx adjust the wig "I would only wear this thing for you, Starfire."

The redhead smiled and hugged the two of them. Her parents were European royalty and they always expected Starfire to follow in the throne considering how her older sister turned out. That and they were always touchy about the fact people could dye their hair whatever color they wanted to in this country. Garth parked the car and got out, his long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and his hickie fading gratefully. Bee looked uncomfortable in the black and yellow dress but they all did what they could to stay in their humble abode.

"I do thank all of you for this Friends."

They all hugged her and went into the restaurant together looking as normal as possible. The large king and dainty queen sat at the middle table, surrounded by men with cameras begging for answers to their numerous questions. Starfire smiled and hugged her parents as everyone else sat around the table, politely smiling and waving at them.

"Kori, it is good to see you daughter."

The king and queen were flawless perfection and it was hard to look at them sometimes without going slack jawed. Starfire sat next to her mother, and the rest of the band sat next to her, there was an empty seat next to the King that Kori noticed before anyone else.

"Father, are we expecting another for dinner?"

There was a loud commotion from the kitchens as a black haired girl who haunted all of Bee's fantasies came barreling out with a large man in a white jacket holding her by the arm.

"I believe this belongs to you, Your Majesty."

Bee was grateful for her dark skin tone at this moment because when her ex girlfriend sat down next to her, she had to hold Raven's hand under the table to keep from attacking her. Kori smiled at her sister and kept an eye on Bee to make sure that their whole setup wouldn't be ruined. Kori could understand why Bee was angry with her sister, but this dinner was important.

"Daughter, please say hello to your sister's friends."

Blackfire (as she had been nicknamed when she was the original manager of the band) brushed some of her jet black hair out of her eyes and smiled at the band she used to spend so much time with. She knew that Raven and Jinx were wearing wigs, bad ones at that. Garth was still looking like a god, even with a hickie on his neck and the girl sitting next to her.

"Hey Karen."

"Hi."

There was no denying the ice in Bee's voice, or the flinch in Blackfire's body. Raven winced slightly herself from how hard Bee was squeezing her hand.

By the time the waiter came around for the drink orders, Bee jumped a little bit when Blackfire's hand settled on her thigh. Bee unlocked her hand from Raven's, which caused Blackfire's eyebrow to shoot up slightly.

"I have to use the ladies room, Karen come with me."

Before Bee and the rest of the band could protest, Blackfire was already dragging her off.

Bee could scarcely keep up with the other girl as she shoved her into the girls' bathroom and into one of the pale pink stalls. The bathroom had a bathroom attendant who turned around and pretended not to see the two women. Bee tried to catch her breath as Blackfire locked the door and pressed Bee against it.

Bee wanted to get away from her ex more than anything in the world; at least mentally she wanted to. Physically, she found herself pressing back against her and moving her hands over Blackfire's hips. "Are you fucking Rachel now?"

"Jealous?"

Blackfire's eyes narrowed as she moved closer to the other woman. "I don't like sharing Karen."

Bee pulled her body away, could she really think that she could fuck up both of their lives, do a little better and have everything return to normal? "Get away from me."

"Are. You. Fucking. Rachel?"

Bee looked up to the Tamerian princess and shook her head no. Blackfire's eyes went back to normal and she pressed against Bee all over again. "I've missed you Bumblebee."

Bee felt a short sarcastic laugh leave her throat as she tried to get away from the other woman. "You hurt me."

Blackfire started to nuzzle her neck, kissing it softly every so often as Bee clenched the princess's hips and wavered in indecision about whether to push her off or invite her to take more. Bee wanted the princess, but it wasn't good for her to be with Blackfire. It wasn't safe for her to be with someone who treated her heart and emotions like a yo-yo. Blackfire was notorious for being the "Bad Princess" she would get in trouble all of the time and was a constant source of shame for the King and Queen.

"And I'm sorry for that."

Blackfire covered Bee's lips with her own. Bee put up some resistance at first, but then allowed herself to kiss Blackfire back, running her hands over the other woman's shoulders and pulled her as close to her as possible. It was always like this. Blackfire would mess up, go to jail or go on the run and Bee would have to sit around and wait for her to come back and make everything better. As much as she hated it, she loved being lost in this purely perfect moment.

The bathroom attendant knocked softly on the door and begged for the Princess's forgiveness, but there was a very strict policy against private time in the bathroom stalls. Blackfire kissed her former flame again and ran her long finger tips along the soft skin on Bee's cheek. The attendant cleared his throat on the other side of the door and tapped on it impatiently. Blackfire unlocked the door, before Bee stole one more kiss. The forbidden fruit always tasted the greatest. Blackfire slipped the attendant a fifty dollar bill and tossed him one of her famous smirks. Bee on the other hand, tried to straighten out her dress and get the red tint out of her features.

Walking back to the table with her Princess, Bee saw her friends laughing (some more forced than others) at a botched joke the King was attempting to tell. Bee slid in next to Raven and smiled at the pale bassist. Blackfire proudly took her seat with her sister and smirked at Bee. Blackfire knew exactly what she had to do, to get the other girl all flustered and confused. Because just like that, those whole five minutes in the bathroom sealed Bee's future with the Princess.

The King cleared his throat and smiled at his youngest child. He never expected Kori to be the one to grow up, but when she did he did everything in his power to keep Kori as his little girl. "So, Kori when will you be returning home with us?"

"Father, I won't. As I've told you many times. I want to stay with my friends."

"But Kori, this is no life for a Princess. Why do you always fight your title?"

"Because it did not make me happy."

"And watching you live in a slum like some rat does not make me happy."

Blackfire looked at her younger sister and placed a hand on her father's bicep. "Dad, lay off Kori. Let's just eat."

She motioned to the grand train of waiters bringing the selection of food for the royal family, but he shrugged off his daughter's touch. "Kori, this is the last time I will pay your rent for that… if you even want to call it a home. You either come home with your mother and I, or support yourself."

Everyone turned to look at Starfire, who looked like her emerald eyes were going to break open with tears. "But… but Father."

"No buts make your decision."

The haughty attitude of the King, mixed with Jinx's natural over protection of her friends made her spine itch. The type of itch that if she didn't do something now, she would hate herself for at least a day. The drummer stood up, collected a meat pie from the tray and smiled at Starfire.

"Sir, if I pay speak?"

"What are you doing with that?"

Jinx tossed the pie up about an inch into the air and easily recaught it without even looking at it. "I'm going to assume its okay, since you so rudely ignored me." Before he could protest, as it was written all over his features she started to pace around the table until she got to Star. "This here is my best friend. We will do anything for this girl, and as her parents you should support her actions and mistakes." Jinx leaned down and kissed her friend on the cheek and then continued to pace. "As her friends, we do. I guess that makes us a better family than you, huh?"

Fury rose in his features and spread down to his voice. Obviously The King was not used to having this sort of brazen disrespect that Jinx was well notorious for. "Little miss; I don't think you should continuing speaking to me as you wish!"

"I will do as I please, old man!"

Jinx, the wonderful drummer, the pink haired wonder of the world and the newest hero in Starfire's eyes rose the meat pie to his head and slammed it against his face. The whole room went silent and Starfire looked like she was going to die from a lack of oxygen. Blackfire was the first to break the painful silence, doing so with her insane laughter. The petite raven haired princess grabbed onto her sides and attempted to stifle her laughter, before literally rolling on the floor.

Snickers went though the group, even Raven looked like she was going pink from trying to keep it pent up inside. Raven was the first to stand up, even took off her wig and placed it on the table. "Bee, could you please collect your woman and we'll leave."

Jinx tore off hers as well, tossed it into the air and got a running head start. Unofrtuantly for Garth was turning around at the same moment to leave and Jinx pounced on his back. "Run Gay man! Run!"

Garth rolled his eyes, looped his arms around her legs and ran as quickly as he could for the doors. There was sure to be legal repercussions for attacking the King of a European nation with a pie, but Jinx could always plead insanity.

Starfire looked at her father, then to her mother and ran out the door. Blackfire got off the floor, made a peace sign with her right index and middle fingers and ran out of the stuffy room with her lady-friend and various other friends. Garth and Jinx were piled into the Yugo, ready to evade the security who looked like beef buses in trendy black muscle shirts. Jinx opened the door and motioned for her friends. Somehow, Raven, Bee, Starfire and Blackfire all fit inside of the backseat. Blackfire proudly on top of Bee's lap, with her arms around Bee's neck.

Raven, who was crushed against the window, looked at the happy couple. "So you two, again?"

Bee at least had the decency to blush as Blackfire started to nibble and kiss on her neck, she pulled her mouth away from the apparent feast of licking and sucking flesh to smirk at the purple haired teen, "Yup, so I think you Little Miss Raven will have to spend some nights on the couch."

Bee blushed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Starfire leaned up to the front seat and leaned her head on Jinx's shoulder.

"I do thank you Friend-Jinx. You did a very brave thing for me."

Jinx kissed Star gently on the forehead and leaned her own head on top of Star's. "I'm just worried about rent now, dearest."

The silence went though the car, without Starfire's family. How the fuck would they make rent?

**Yay! **

**Chapter 13! **

**The ending was crap, I know this. But the rest was somewhat less crappy? I hope. Teehee. So now they're on their own. **

**And I totally love Jinx cause I could see her doing this. **

**The next chapter will probably have more music stuff cause this is a band fic after all. **

**XOXO, **

**Jenn **


End file.
